


A Toi pour toujours

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brothers, Child, Death, F/M, Love, Magic, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic se passe 2000 ans avant les évènements de FFXV lorsqu'Ardyn était encore le soigneur du peuple. Il rencontre l'héroïne alors qu'il se cherche une compagne. Si leur histoire débute sur un accord commun, elle évoluera en véritable amour jusqu'à ce que la tragédie ne finisse par les frapper.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> à venir

Il y a très longtemps, à une époque reculée en proie aux troubles, naquit une dynastie destinée à un jour sauver leur monde mourant. C’était un temps où les Dieux étaient encore parmi les mortels et où la magie omniprésente rythmait le quotidien d’une civilisation qui se relevait péniblement de terribles affrontements. Cependant, le pire était encore à venir…

Un redoutable fléau frappa la terre, la contaminant jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. Une maladie insidieuse que nul n’était en mesure de contrer, pas même les Dieux, étouffait lentement mais sûrement le cœur d’Eos et de ses êtres vivants. Le Mal de la planète, comme il fut baptisé, ravageait tout sur son passage et engloutissait inexorablement le monde dans les ténèbres.

La providence conduit à l’avènement d’une famille au sang exceptionnel, des individus aux compétences extraordinaires nés pour protéger et guider le peuple vers la lumière. Cette lignée avait pour devoir sacré de combattre le mal et de délivrer le monde de son obscur parasitisme.

En ce temps, avant même la création de leur royaume, deux frères s’acquittaient de cette tâche dans l’espoir de restaurer l’ordre naturel sur Eos. Leur popularité, leur efficacité et leur vertu était si exemplaire qu’une grande partie du peuple les considérait bien volontiers comme leurs souverains. Dans un monde en proie au doute et à la peur, ils incarnaient une puissance solide et rassurante s’imposant d’elle-même comme la seule alternative au chaos.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que ces deux hommes parcouraient la terre, s’efforçant de rééquilibrer l’univers en repoussant les ténèbres menaçantes lorsque l’idée de la création d’une monarchie à leur nom se fit de plus en plus concrète. Capables de réussir où les Dieux eux-mêmes échouaient, ils étaient vénérés comme des rois avant d’en avoir le titre.

Si aujourd’hui la légitimité de leur famille ne fait plus aucun doute, la longue route fut cependant pavée de tragiques embûches pour chacun des membres royaux des Lucis Caelum.


	2. La proposition

Le disque lunaire est déjà haut dans le ciel alors que les semelles de vos sandales claquent sur les pierres irrégulières de l’artère principale. Une voix masculine gronde au loin derrière vous, vous sommant de revenir mais vous ne l’écoutez pas, courant à perdre haleine dans une fuite effrénée.

_Non, non, non ! Pourquoi moi ?_ pensez-vous avec détresse.

La gorge sèche vous maintenez votre allure, incapable de vous arrêter. Vous quittez bientôt les quelques rues aménagées du village pour plonger vos pieds dans la boue des chemins périphériques crasseux.

L’état du sol n’est cependant pas votre préoccupation : vous connaissez bien ces routes cahoteuses que de trop nombreux pieds et sabots ont foulées pour qu’elles conservent leur intégrité. Dans cette région pauvre, entretenir les chaussées est un luxe inaccessible : les gens sont déjà bien trop occupés à survivre un jour de plus pour s’inquiéter de la propreté de leurs chaussures.

L’écho de votre respiration comme seule partenaire vous poursuivez votre course sur un sentier poussiéreux jusqu’à atteindre de hautes formations rocheuses dont les silhouettes se dressent majestueusement sur le ciel violacé de la fin de journée, stoppant enfin votre échappée.

« Ha… ha… » soufflez-vous en vous penchant en avant, essayant de récupérer après votre intense effort.

Vous vous redressez et vous dirigez machinalement vers une petite cavité familière creusée dans la paroi rougeâtre que les rayons moribonds du soleil couchant illuminent. Puis, vous vous laissez choir sur le sol froid, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Si les battements de votre cœur se sont apaisés tandis que naissaient les premières étoiles sur la voûte céleste, votre esprit est lui plus échauffé que jamais. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de repenser à la terrible nouvelle que vous avez apprise avant de prendre la fuite.

Vous ne voulez pas quitter votre maison. Pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Et surtout pas pour _cet homme_.

Encore sous le choc, vous restez un long moment assise à l’entrée de la grotte dans laquelle vous veniez jouer étant enfant, cherchant désespérément une solution.

Vous songez à vous enfuir. Une vie de misère serait encore plus acceptable que d’avoir à _le_ rencontrer. Après tout, vous avez toujours été débrouillarde et vous vous êtes déjà relevée de bien des malheurs…

« Je n’ai qu’à aller au sud, personne n’ira me chercher là-bas et j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait plein de… »

Vous ne finissez pas votre réflexion, interrompue par un bruissement gagnant en intensité dans votre dos. Un frisson vous parcourt l’échine. Vous craignez de savoir de quoi il s’agit.

D’un mouvement vif, vous vous relevez et scrutez l’obscurité de la caverne pour y découvrir de petites lueurs jaunâtres en amande se rapprochant de vous. Alors que vous commencez à reculer avec précaution, les rayons lunaires vous révèlent une demi-douzaine de petites créatures gobelines aux dents pointues qui s’avancent vers vous l’air menaçant.

« Des daemons… » murmurez-vous.

Vous savez à quel point ces monstres sont dangereux, mais aussi que vous n’avez aucun moyen de vous défendre face à eux. Il n’y a qu’une seule option…

Saisissant votre chance, vous bondissez à l’instant où les créatures vous laissent une ouverture pour vous éloigner d’elles le plus vite possible.

Cavalant à vive allure, vous faites de votre mieux pour établir la plus grande distance entre les daemons et vous, jetant de furtifs et paniqués coups d’œil dans votre dos pour vérifier leur progression. Vous n’avez jamais été une coureuse exceptionnelle mais l’urgence de la situation, l’adrénaline et votre détermination suffisent à faire la différence tandis que vos poursuivants peinent à vous rattraper. Redoublant d’effort, vous vous dirigez à toute vitesse vers les faibles lumières rassurantes de la ville, les seules capables de repousser les émanations des ténèbres.

Vous retrouvez enfin les routes boueuses que vous aviez empruntées il y a quelques heures, soulagée d’avoir atteint le village avant de vous apercevoir de l’absurdité de la situation :

« Ah… Je suis revenue… C’est pas vrai… »

Mais vous n’avez que peu le temps de maudire votre sort :

« Te voilà enfin ! Aller maintenant, fini les bêtises, je te ramène ! » tonne une forte voix d’homme à côté de vous, attrapant votre bras avant même que vous ayez de nouveau l’idée de vous échapper.

« Non, lâchez-moi ! » essayez-vous de vous dégager, sans succès.

« Arrête un peu de te débattre, ça ne sert à rien ! De toute façon, où comptes-tu aller, hein ? » s’énerve-t-il en vous trainant avec lui.

« Je suis sûre qu’au sud… »

« Ha ! Le sud ! » vous coupe-t-il. « Mais bien sûr ! Comme si une gamine telle que toi avait la moindre chance d’y survivre ! »

« Je ne suis plus une gamine ! » protestez-vous vigoureusement.

« Vraiment ? Alors arrêtes un peu de te comporter comme une enfant ! » rugit-il avec colère.

Son regard vous glace le sang. Vous l’avez déjà vu s’emporter, mais rarement à ce point. N’ayant pas la force nécessaire pour répliquer vous êtes contrainte de demeurer silencieuse, acceptant tristement de le laisser vous reconduire jusqu’à votre foyer.

***

« Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? »

Tandis qu’il ferme la porte du bâtiment à double tour, l’homme qui vous a ramenée vous dévisage dans un mélange d’indignation, d’incompréhension et de déception.

« … Je ne veux pas y aller. » répondez-vous en essayant de garder le contrôle de vos émotions.

La tâche n’est pas aisée : l’homme qui vous fait face, Tarik, est une force de la nature qui fait plus de deux fois votre âge. Son imposante carrure est renforcée par une voix grave et une attitude droite qui vous fait paraître minuscule en comparaison.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ? » vous rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu y vas, un point c’est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C’est injuste ! »

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est injuste ? Ce qui est injuste, c’est de trimer tous les jours pour essayer de vous nourrir dans ce trou minable abandonné par les Six ! C’est de risquer sa vie à chaque instant face aux daemons qui rôdent pour vous assurer un foyer où loger ! »

« Quand je t’ai recueillie, tu étais bien heureuse de trouver un toit pour dormir et une soupe chaude pour remplir ton estomac affamé ! Et aujourd’hui, c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En prenant la fuite en pleine nuit au risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre et de me faire perdre mon investissement ? Tu as vraiment du culot ! »

« C’est vous qui avez du culot, vous m’avez vendue ! »

« Oui, et si je devais recommencer, je le ferais à nouveau ! » vous répond-il sans sourciller. « Tu n’es qu’une petite égoïste… pense un peu à tout ce que cet argent va me permettre d’accomplir ! Grâce à cette somme, je vais pouvoir nous mettre à l’abri du besoin pendant un moment et peut-être même développer mes activités ! Ça sera bénéfique aussi bien pour moi que pour les autres pensionnaires. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas priver tes frères et sœurs de cœur de ce revenu ? »

Tarik joue sur la corde sensible en évoquant les autres enfants et adolescent qui habitent comme vous sous ce toit. En effet, bien que vous ne partagiez pas le même sang, vous avez développé des liens aussi forts que ceux qui unissent une famille, rassemblant une communauté d’orphelins oubliés dont la disparition n’aurait choqué personne si Tarik ne les avait pas sauvés. Etant la plus âgée de tous, vous avez pris soin d’eux comme une grande sœur attentionnée durant des années et ne souhaitez que leur bonheur, ce que votre exploiteur sait pertinemment.

« Bien sûr que non… » lui concédez-vous à contrecœur, « …mais ce n’est pas une raison pour décider de mon avenir à ma place ! »

« Et que lui reproches-tu exactement à cet avenir, hein ? Tu as l’opportunité de quitter cette pauvre région pour aller fréquenter l’élite de ce monde, tout en sachant que ton « sacrifice » permettra à tes frères et sœurs de subsister, c’est plutôt une bonne affaire ! Ne me dis pas que tu préfères passer le reste de tes jours dans l’atelier à fabriquer des tissus… »

« … »

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. Cette discussion est donc close. Maintenant tu as intérêt à aller te coucher, ils viennent te chercher demain à la première heure et j’aimerais que tu sois présentable. »

« Quoi ? » lâchez-vous, surprise.

« Tu m’as bien entendu. Débrouilles-toi pour rassembler tes affaires et dire au revoir à tout le monde avant que ton escorte se présente à la porte. »

Ce dernier coup asséné par Tarik finit de vous enfoncer complètement, vous clouant sur place alors qu’il passe devant vous pour se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher, emportant avec lui la lanterne qui éclairait l’entrée et vous laissant seule dans le noir.

Il vous faut un moment pour rassembler vos émotions et réussir à enfin bouger. Plaçant mollement un pied devant l’autre, vous gagnez le dortoir commun où vos frères et sœurs dorment déjà à poing fermé, si exténués par leur dure journée de labeur que votre dispute ne les a même pas réveillé.

_C’est mieux comme ça…_ songez-vous tristement, une larme silencieuse roulant le long de votre joue. _Je préfère qu’ils ne sachent pas. Je n’aurais pas le courage de leur dire au revoir…_

Comme Tarik vous l’a ordonné, vous rassemblez sans bruit le peu d’effets personnels dont vous disposez. Vous n’avez pas sommeil. Pourtant, vous vous allongez une dernière fois sur votre paillasse poussiéreuse, pleurant doucement tandis que vous réalisez que cette existence va bientôt prendre fin. Dans la semi-pénombre de la salle, vous devinez les silhouettes endormies des enfants ignorant tout de votre situation. Vous les avez aimé si fort et pourtant, vous allez les quitter, trahir leur confiance, les abandonner.

« Je suis désolée… » murmurez-vous avant que la fatigue ne vous emporte à votre tour.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil n’ont pas encore fait surface, une main puissante vient secouer votre épaule :

« Debout. Ils sont là. »

Vous ouvrez péniblement les yeux pour découvrir le visage impassible de Tarik au-dessus du votre.

Votre estomac se sert brusquement. C’est aujourd’hui. Ça va vraiment se produire.

Autour de vous, les autres dorment encore. Ramassant vos affaires, vous vous levez et suivez silencieusement Tarik, votre corps se mouvant sans que votre esprit n’en ait conscience. Tandis que vous retournez malgré vous la tête en direction de ceux que vous quittez, la main de Tarik vient se placer dans votre dos pour vous pousser avec énergie vers l’extérieur, vous obligeant à vous détacher de la seule famille qui vous restait.

Devant vous la porte d’entrée grande ouverte laisse entrevoir deux hommes en armure. Vous vous arrêtez, soudain effrayée.

« C’est elle ? » demande un des soldats.

« Tout à fait. » répond Tarik. « Est-ce que vous avez mon paiement ? »

Un des hommes lui tend une sacoche :

« Voilà ce qui vous a été promis. »

Tarik saisit sans ménagement le sac pour l’ouvrir et en vérifier le contenu.

« Le compte y est. » dit-il, satisfait. « Tenez, elle est à vous. » ajoute-t-il en vous poussant une nouvelle fois sans ménagement pour que vous vous retrouviez sur le pas de la porte.

« Nous tenions à vous dire que notre futur roi vous remercie pour votre aimable collaboration. » lui répond poliment le soldat avant de vous inviter à le suivre.

Vous le dévisagez sans bouger, peinant à croire que votre destin est en train de se décider sans votre approbation.

« Tu peux venir avec nous, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. » vous encourage l’autre homme tout en venant saisir votre main.

« ! »

Par réflexe, vous reculez.

« Bon sang, tu me fais honte ! » bougonne Tarik avec énervement. « Ces messieurs n’ont pas toute la journée alors vas-y ! »

Tandis que vous hésitez encore, de lointains bruits provenant du dortoir commun parviennent soudain jusqu’à vos oreilles.

_Ils sont réveillés, ils ont entendu… Non, je ne veux pas qu’ils me voient partir !_

Craignant de devoir affronter le chagrin de vos frères et sœurs, vous prenez une grande inspiration et acceptez à regret de rejoindre les deux soldats à l’extérieur.

« Je te remercie. » vous dit gentiment un des deux hommes.

_Au moins, ils n’ont pas l’air méchant…_ essayez-vous de vous rassurer tandis qu’ils vous escortent vers un monde inconnu.

Alors que vous vous mettez en marche à leurs côtés, vous êtes surprise d’entendre la voix de Tarik dans votre dos :

« Eh, faites bien attention à elle, hein ! »

Vous lui lancez un dernier regard interloqué, incapable de décider si cet élan de gentillesse de sa part est sincère ou motivé par la somme que vous lui avez permis d’empocher.

Quoi qu’il en soit, vous continuez à suivre les deux soldats jusqu’au bout de la ruelle où ils pénètrent dans une petite étable.

« Est-ce que ce sont… ? »

Devant vos yeux ébahis, deux volatiles plus grands que vous émettent de petits couinements de joie tandis que les soldats saisissent leurs rênes pour les inciter à sortir de leur box.

« Des chocobos ? En effet. » vous répond un des deux hommes en souriant.

« Tu n’en as jamais vu ? » vous questionne le second.

« Si, j’ai déjà vu des voyageurs qui en avaient mais c’est plutôt rare… En tout cas, je n’en ai jamais approché un ! » dites-vous non sans une certaine fascination.

« Eh bien tu vas avoir l’occasion de faire bien plus puisque tu vas chevaucher avec nous ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. La demeure de notre futur roi est à plusieurs jours d’ici même en chocobo ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions nous y rendre à pieds ? »

« A vrai dire, je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y penser… » répondez-vous le cœur chargé d’amertume.

« Ne t’en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es sous notre protection désormais ! »

Vous souriez timidement au soldat. Certes, ces hommes ont pour devoir de veiller sur vous ce qui est plutôt rassurant de prime abord, mais vous avez surtout la sensation d’être prise au piège avec eux. Vous ne pourrez pas échapper à leur surveillance.

N’ayant pas d’autre choix, vous vous installez à l’avant de la selle d’un des deux animaux à plumes, quittant pour toujours la région de votre enfance.

***

Après plusieurs jours de voyage à dos de chocobo sans heurts, votre petit groupe atteint enfin la grande ville de l’est.

« Whaouh… » ne pouvez-vous retenir en découvrant les hauts murs protégeant la cité.

C’est la première fois que vous vous aventurez si loin de chez vous et si le périple s’est avéré éprouvant, vous avez néanmoins découvert le long de la route de sublimes paysages que votre imagination n’aurait pu concevoir. Ce nouveau lieu ne fait que vous émerveiller d’avantage telle une lueur réjouissante dans votre noir océan de peur.

Votre escorte vous entraîne jusqu’au cœur la ville éminemment plus animée que votre campagne, jusqu’à vous déposer devant la grille forgée de formes délicates d’un imposant édifice.

« C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Bonne chance ! »

Les deux hommes vous font un signe de la main avant de rejoindre l’étable la plus proche pour y déposer leurs montures tandis qu’au portail un nouveau soldat vient vous ouvrir :

« Suis-moi s’il-te-plait. »

Vous lui emboîtez le pas sans grande conviction. Vous n’avez aucune envie de suivre cet inconnu mais d’un autre côté, vous seriez complètement perdue dans cette vaste ville si différente de vos terres natales. A regret, vous vous faites une raison tandis que se referme la grille derrière vous et suivez votre guide jusqu’à pénétrer dans le bâtiment par une porte de service.

« A gauche, c’est la salle commune. Au fond du couloir, tu trouveras une salle d’eau. Et voici ta chambre. » vous dit l’homme en vous présentant une petite pièce. « Tu peux te reposer tranquillement aujourd’hui. On viendra t’apporter à manger ici. Tu n’es certes pas en prison, mais je te conseille de ne pas quitter les quartiers que je t’ai fait visiter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne me provoque pas, jeune fille. » se vexe le soldat. « Nous avons pour ordre de veiller à ce que vous n’ayez besoin de rien, mais nous avons aussi le droit de sévir si toi et les autres ne respectez pas le règlement. »

« Il y en a beaucoup d’autres comme moi ici ? »

« Quelques dizaines. D’ailleurs, ton groupe sera présenté demain alors tâche de bien te préparer. »

Sur ces mots, le soldat referme la porte de la petite pièce qui constitue désormais votre chambre.

L’agencement est minimaliste : une simple table en bois, une chaise pour l’accompagner, un petit meuble à tiroirs et un lit. En hauteur, une lucarne laisse entrer quelques rayons illuminant la fresque en mosaïque courant le long de chacun des murs.

Fatiguée, vous vous asseyez sur le lit, serrant contre votre poitrine le petit baluchon contenant vos affaires, le regard perdu.

_Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là ?_

Vous ne quittez pas votre chambre de la journée.

Depuis la salle commune, vous entendez quelques piaillements provenant des autres jeunes femmes qui ont été comme vous conviées en ces lieux. Vous ne souhaitez pas leur parler.

Après avoir difficilement avalé votre repas du soir, s’assurant que la voie est libre, vous mettez enfin un pied dehors pour aller vous rafraichir dans la salle d’eau. Vous ne parvenez cependant pas à profiter des jolis décorations murales ni de la qualité des draps à votre disposition tant votre estomac est noué.

_C’est demain. Je vais_ le _rencontrer demain._

Vos poings se serrent à l’évocation de cette vérité. Si vous n’avez pas choisi d’être ici, vous ne vous laisserez toutefois pas manipuler aisément. Quitte à avoir une entrevue avec _lui_ , autant la mettre à profit.

_Il va bien voir… Je ne le laisserai pas décider de mon avenir !_

Votre égo gonflé de détermination, vous allez vous coucher avec une mentalité combattive. Le sommeil vient doucement vous emporter, vous guidant jusqu’au lendemain matin à travers une nuit sans rêves.

***

Quelques gazouillis d’oiseaux se font entendre dans le jardin au dehors tandis qu’on vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. Vous avez beau insister, vous n’avez pas faim, bien trop contrariée pour réussir à manger quoi que ce soit en cette terrible journée.

Après avoir frappé poliment, une dame d’un certain âge pénètre dans votre chambre avec un paquet dans les bras :

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Dehlia. Il faut vous préparer, jeune fille. Vous devez être aussi belle que possible pour votre entrevue. » dit-elle tout en déballant une robe au tissu raffiné. « Je vais vous y aider. »

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment porter ça… ? » demandez-vous en observant le vêtement bien trop dénudé à votre goût.

« Evidemment. Allez-y, enfilez-la ! »

Les seuls habits dont vous disposez étant vos vieilles fripes et la chemise de nuit que vous avez trouvée dans un tiroir du petit meuble la veille, vous n’avez pas vraiment d’autre choix que de revêtir la robe aux tons orangés qui vous est proposée.

« Elle vous va à merveille. » constate Dehlia.

_Oui, malheureusement…_

« Laissez-moi vous coiffer à présent. »

« Non merci, ça ira comme ça… »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? Toutes les autres jeunes femmes auront certainement arrangé leurs cheveux, vous ne serez pas à votre avantage si vous les laissez ainsi… »

_C’est précisément ce que je cherche,_ songez-vous.

« Oui, j’en suis sûre. Je préfère les laisser au naturel. »

« Très bien, comme vous voudrez… et le maquillage… » ajoute Dehlia en essayant de s’approcher de vous avec ses pinceaux.

« Ça ira aussi, je vous assure. » dites-vous en reculant.

« Très bien. » vous répond-elle d’un ton vexé. « Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, alors je vais vous laisser rejoindre la salle commune. »

« Merci. »

« Hmpf ! » vous répond-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Vous saisissez le petit miroir posé sur la table de bois et observez votre reflet : quelques coups de brosse dans vos cheveux suffiront amplement. Vous vous trouvez très bien comme ça. Nul besoin d’essayer de faire sensation ou de se dissimuler derrière les mensonges du maquillage… vous irez telle que vous êtes.

Comme on va l’a ordonné, vous vous rendez dans la salle commune où d’autres jeunes femmes patientent déjà, entourées de quelques soldats. Vous vous rangez discrètement au bout de la file, espérant que tout ceci prenne fin au plus vite. Bien que vous ne soyez pas le moins du monde intéressée par leurs racontars, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de capter quelques bribes de conversation :

« … il parait qu’il a rejeté toutes les femmes qui lui ont été présentées ! »

« Vraiment ? Elles ne devaient pas être aussi belles que nous ! »

« Ou alors, il n’est pas intéressé par les femmes… »

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Le futur roi se doit d’avoir une épouse s’il veut assurer sa lignée ! »

« Tout de même, c’est étrange qu’il fasse venir autant de filles comme ça… »

« Il est peut-être désespéré ? »

« Ou alors il veut juste se constituer le meilleur harem personnel ! »

Vous soupirez intérieurement tandis qu’elles gloussent, convaincue de la vacuité de leurs spéculations, lorsqu’une autre voix s’exclame ouvertement juste à côté de vous :

« En tout cas, je crois qu’on aura toutes nos chances aujourd’hui ! »

Vous tournez la tête vers la nouvelle venue qui vous dévisage en souriant :

« Je crois que tu n’as pas compris le principe de cette entrevue, ma grande ! Si tu penses l’intéresser avec ton apparence campagnarde, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil ! »

Vous la regardez avec défiance. Cette femme est complètement votre opposé avec ses bijoux si nombreux qu’ils tintent à chacun de ses mouvements, sa coiffure sophistiquée et son maquillage agressif. Vous mourez d’envie de lui rétorquer que vous n’avez que faire de vous attirer _ses_ faveurs, mais vous préférez ne pas envenimer la situation. Tout ce que vous souhaitez, c’est de ne pas vous faire remarquer.

« Et tu as perdu ta langue en plus ? Vraiment, tu fais peine à voir ! » insiste-t-elle.

_Je t’en prie, tais-toi et intéresses-toi à quelqu’un d’autre…_ fulminez-vous intérieurement, avant de remarquer que tous les regards se sont tournés vers vous suite à son petit numéro. _Bon sang, c’est pas vrai…_

De petits ricanements moqueurs résonnent autour de vous. Visiblement, ces filles se croient toutes plus malignes… mais cela vous importe peu. Si elles _le_ veulent vraiment, vous le leur laissez bien volontiers !

Alors que la jeune femme provocatrice s’apprête à vous charger de nouveau, la dame qui avait essayé de s’occuper de vous – sans grand succès – fait son apparition :

« Cela suffit. » dit Dehlia avec autorité, faisant taire immédiatement les rumeurs. « Mesdemoiselles, vous savez toutes pourquoi vous êtes ici : pour avoir l’honneur de peut-être devenir la compagne de notre futur roi. Vous n’ignorez pas que Sa Grandeur à fort à faire au quotidien pour combattre le Mal de notre planète, le condamnant à négliger sa vie privée. Or, un roi se doit d’être assorti d’une reine à sa mesure. C’est pour cette raison que nous avons fait venir de tout Eos des jeunes femmes dans l’espoir que l’une d’entre vous puisse lui offrir ce dont il a besoin. Vous allez donc entrer dans la pièce à côté et vous répartir sur une ligne. Je compte sur votre bonne conduite en sa présence : vous devez demeurer exemplaire tandis qu’il passera devant vous. Il vous fera savoir s’il souhaite en apprendre d’avantage sur vous, sans quoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester silencieuses. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Alors que la plupart des filles autour de vous répondent « oui » en minaudant, vous mordillez nerveusement votre lèvre pour ne pas perdre votre sang-froid.

Ces consignes vous révoltent. Vous avez l’impression de n’être que du bétail qu’on a bien maquillé pour le présenter à une figure d’autorité qui décidera arbitrairement si vous avez une quelconque valeur à ses yeux ou non sans se soucier de votre consentement. Bien sûr la plupart des autres filles sont certainement venues de leur plein gré ou au pire sont ravies d’être ici, après tout ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a l’opportunité de pouvoir devenir reine… mais ce n’est pas ce que vous désirez. Vous n’avez pas demandé à être en ces lieux et souhaitez encore moins décrocher le premier prix de ce grotesque manège. Vous ne serez pas son jouet. Jamais.

Un des soldats s’approche de la responsable pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille, lui faisant hocher la tête avant de vous annoncer :

« Très bien. C’est le moment. Allez-y. »

Sur votre gauche, une double-porte s’ouvre sur une pièce baignée de lumière. Les premières filles de la file s’empressent d’y pénétrer jusqu’à ce que vienne votre tour d’avancer.

« Allez la campagnarde ! » vous glisse la pimbêche qui vous avait pris à parti en vous poussant dans le bas du dos.

Vous rêveriez de la remettre à sa place mais n’avez pas le loisir de vous consacrer à ses railleries, bien trop concentrée sur ce qui vous attend dans la salle voisine.

Vous vous retrouvez alignée avec les autres jeunes femmes dans un salon à l’atmosphère chaleureuse, des tapis chamarrés habillant le sol, les flammes des bougies tachetant les murs à travers le métal perforé les entourant, les meubles en bois poli scintillants au gré des variations de lumière.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous vous êtes préparée à cette rencontre depuis le départ de votre village, déterminée à rester forte quoi qu’il puisse arriver, et pourtant, dans l’odeur ambrée enivrante, vous avez soudain l’impression d’avoir tout oublié.

Les secondes semblent interminables. Votre tête commence à tourner. Et puis, de l’autre côté de la salle sur votre gauche…

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie d’accueillir votre hôte, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »

_Ça y est. Il est là._

Enveloppé de lumière solaire, vous distinguez enfin sa silhouette, puis bientôt ses traits, ses longs cheveux ondulés pourpres, ses yeux dorés.

Votre cœur fait un bond dans votre poitrine, mais pas comme vous l’attendiez. Vous comprenez mieux sa réputation auprès des femmes… il est indéniablement très attirant.

_Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Je ne suis pas censée le trouver beau !_ vous rappelez-vous intérieurement à l’ordre.

Recentrant votre attention sur la situation, vous percevez à vos côtés l’excitation des autres filles qui peinent à tenir en place alors qu’Ardyn s’approche lentement de la file.

_Est-ce que c’est moi ou est-ce qu’il n’a pas l’air très motivé… ?_

Après un bref mutisme, Ardyn se met à sourire et s’adresse à ses prétendantes :

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux, et je vous remercie d’avoir accepté de me rencontrer. » dit-il d’une voix de velours.

_Accepter est un bien grand mot…_ rétorquez-vous intérieurement en levant les yeux au ciel tout en contenant un soupir, priant pour que cette mascarade cesse au plus vite.

« Pour commencer, je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres. C’est un véritable honneur d’être en votre compagnie. » poursuit cordialement Ardyn, ses mots provoquant presque l’évanouissement des plus émotives.

_S’il continue à jouer les hypocrites ça va mal se passer…_

« Bien. Alors, voyons voir… »

Joignant le geste à la parole Ardyn fait quelques pas en direction de la première jeune femme de la file, l’observant de haut en bas sans dire un mot. Puis, il passe à la suivante, analysant son apparence de la même manière désintéressée.

_C’est bien ce que je pensais… nous ne sommes que de vulgaires objets à ses yeux…_

Une certaine tension envahit la pièce au décor pourtant propice à la détente tandis qu’Ardyn passe en revue les jeunes femmes qui lui sont proposées, s’arrêtant parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec celles qui ont réussi à éveiller quelque peu son intérêt.

De votre côté, vous fournissez des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas sortir du rang et provoquer un esclandre. Pour ne rien arranger l’anxiété maladive de votre voisine qui se moquait pourtant de vous un peu plus tôt vous donne envie de vous frapper la tête contre un mur. Vous lui adressez un regard affligé alors qu’elle froisse nerveusement le tissu de sa robe, espérant qu’elle cesse, sans succès.

Exaspérée, vous poussez un profond et bruyant soupir à l’instant même où Ardyn arrive devant vous.

_!_

Un silence de mort s’installe alors que vous le regardez avec inquiétude et qu’il vous observe de ses yeux perçants.

Angoissée, vous guettez sa réaction, incapable de prévoir la suite des évènements.

Dans le plus grand des calmes, Ardyn jette un coup d’œil à votre apparence et esquisse un petit sourire :

« Eh bien, tu sors résolument de l’ordinaire… »

Alors que vous serrez les dents et soutenez son regard, Ardyn vient glisser ses doigts sous votre menton pour vous faire relever la tête vers lui. Vous vous dégagez immédiatement d’un petit coup vif, ajoutant avec défiance :

« Ne me touchez pas. »

Vos genoux se mettent à trembler légèrement, les chuchotements outrés autour de vous confirmant que votre répartie risque de vous coûter cher. Mais à la surprise générale Ardyn ne s’offusque pas de votre attitude, au contraire :

« Je constate que tu as du caractère. » dit-il d’un ton amusé. « C’est intéressant. » ajoute-t-il en souriant, avant de passer à la fille suivante, reprenant machinalement sa revue jusqu’à la dernière pendant que votre cœur cogne si fort que vous avez l’impression qu’il va exploser à chaque battement.

Après qu’il ait inspecté l’ultime soupirante sans que vous n’ayez le temps de vous en rendre compte, Ardyn se place au milieu de la file de façon à être vu de toutes :

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous remercie de votre venue. Ce fut un grand plaisir. Vous pouvez dès à présent regagner vos quartiers où l’on s’occupera bien de vous. »

Progressivement, la file se désorganise pour former un petit groupe quittant le chaleureux salon, de légers murmures de déception s’élevant çà et là avant d’être recouverts par la voix d’Ardyn :

« Vous pouvez toutes y aller sauf toi. »

A ses mots, chacune des filles stoppe immédiatement son avancée et se retourne vers lui dans l’espoir d’être celle autorisée à rester. Mais vous savez que malheureusement, ce ne sera le cas d’aucune d’elles.

Mordillant votre lèvre, vous relevez à votre tour très lentement les yeux, connaissant déjà le résultat mais redoutant de vous y confronter…

_Evidemment._

Celle qu’Ardyn regarde, c’est vous.

_J’en étais sûre._

Alors que les autres filles sont accompagnées hors de la pièce par les soldats, vous déglutissez avec peine, incapable de détacher vos yeux de ceux d’Ardyn, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Ce n’est qu’une fois toutes les autres jeunes femmes sorties et la porte refermée qu’Ardyn se détend et vous expose ses projets :

« Viens avec moi, s’il-te-plait. » vous invite-t-il en se dirigeant de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Vous l’observez sans bouger. Vous aviez décidé de ne pas vous laisser faire, même en cas de situation exceptionnelle.

Remarquant votre suspicion à son égard, Ardyn ajoute :

« Je te promets qu’il ne va rien se passer. Je souhaiterais simplement discuter avec toi dans un lieu plus approprié. »

Vous ne savez pas comment ni pourquoi mais ses mots vous semblent sincères, parvenant à vous convaincre qu’il n’a aucune mauvaise intention. Et puis vous n’avez pas réellement d’alternative : si vous ne l’accompagnez pas de votre plein gré, des gardes vous contraindront à le faire comme vous avez déjà été trainée de force jusqu’ici.

A contrecœur, vous décidez de le rejoindre et de le suivre à travers les longs couloirs labyrinthiques du palais jusqu’à ce que finalement, Ardyn s’arrête devant une porte finement décorée qu’il ouvre pour vous :

« Entre, je te prie. »

Bien que toujours sceptique, vous vous exécutez et pénétrez à l’intérieur. Ardyn vous emboite le pas, puis referme la porte derrière lui.

« Nous sommes dans ma chambre. » vous explique-t-il. « Tu peux t’assoir si tu veux. »

Suivant son conseil vous prenez place sur un des fauteuils cossus, votre vigilance trompée pendant un court instant : jamais vous n’avez été aussi bien assise de votre vie !

A son tour, Ardyn s’installe sur un des fauteuils vous faisant face. Vous rassemblez aussitôt votre attention et le fixez, prête à tout entendre et surtout à riposter.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi. » commence-t-il. « Si je t’ai invitée ici, c’est parce que je pense que tu peux être la bonne. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais être honnête avec vous moi aussi : je n’ai aucune envie de devenir votre femme. » répondez-vous avant même d’avoir eu le temps d’y réfléchir.

« Oui, j’imagine. » répond calmement Ardyn.

Vous le dévisagez avec stupéfaction. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce genre de réponse…

« Vous… imaginez ? »

« Ça me semble même évident. » poursuit-il. « Sans compter que tu n’as fait aucun d’effort particulier sur ton apparence, ta réaction lorsque j’ai effleuré ta peau était on ne peut moins équivoque. »

« … »

Vous ne savez quoi lui répondre sans prendre le risque de le défier avec insolence. Fort heureusement, Ardyn prend de lui-même l’initiative pour dissiper la tension :

« Ce n’est rien, je ne te le reproche pas. » vous dit-il gentiment. « Au contraire, il se trouve que ça m’arrange. »

« Quoi ? » vous exclamez-vous en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois incapable de contenir vos émotions.

« Oui, je comprends ta surprise. C’est pour cette raison que je voulais m’entretenir avec toi en privé. »

Sous le coup de l’inquiétude, vous faites soudain un bond de votre fauteuil :

« Ecoutez, quoi que vous vouliez de moi je ne vais pas pouvoir vous le donner alors laissez-moi m’en aller et… »

« S’il-te-plait, reste. » vous coupe-t-il avec douceur. « Je t’en prie. »

La confusion s’installe dans votre esprit alors que la voix d’Ardyn s’est subitement teintée de détresse. Debout devant lui, vous le regardez, muette.

« Ecoute au moins ce que j’ai à te proposer. Ensuite, si tu n’es pas d’accord, tu seras libre de refuser et de t’en aller. » dit-il placidement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Vous réfléchissez aussi vite que votre cerveau vous le permet : après tout, vous ne risquez rien à entendre ce qu’il a à vous offrir et si ça vous peut vous permettre de décliner sans que vous n’en soyez inquiétée, ce n’est peut-être pas un si mauvais projet.

Vous retournez donc vous assoir face à lui et attendez qu’il vous révèle de quoi il retourne.

« Je te remercie. » dit-il avec gratitude avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, d’expirer longuement et de se lancer : « Je dois t’avouer que je ne suis pas favorable à l’idée de me trouver une compagne. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous organisé tout ceci ? » ne pouvez-vous vous empêcher de demander.

« Ce n’est pas de mon initiative. C’est une décision qui a été prise par les responsables qui m’aident à préparer l’établissement du royaume. Ils ont estimé qu’un monarque se devait d’avoir une femme pour assurer sa descendance et bien que je n’en ressente pas le besoin, je ne peux pas leur donner tort... »

« Vous avez donc approuvé leur choix ? » dites-vous d’un con cassant.

« C’était la solution qui s’imposait comme la plus raisonnable. » approuve-t-il.

« La plus raisonnable ? » répétez-vous avec colère. « Vous trouvez que c’est raisonnable d’enlever des jeunes femmes aux quatre coins du monde pour les obliger à devenir au mieux celle qui vous donnera des enfants et au pire une vulgaire servante de votre palais ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n’ai forcé personne à venir ici… » vous demande-t-il avec incompréhension.

« C’est ce que vous croyez ? » vous emportez-vous la voix chargée de reproche, « Vous pensez que toutes les filles qui se présentent devant vous le font pour vos beaux yeux ? Alors comment expliquez-vous qu’un matin vos soldats soient venus me chercher sans mon consentement en échange d’une compensation pécuniaire pour celui qui m’a vendue comme une simple marchandise ? »

« … Est-ce ce qui t’est arrivé ? »

« Pensez-vous que je mente ? »

« Non. »

« Bien ! » vous exclamez-vous, essayant de tempérer vos ardeurs pendant que devant vous, Ardyn semble en proie au doute.

« Si je comprends bien… » reprend-il lentement, « tu es en train de me dire que la plupart des jeunes femmes qu’on me présente ne sont pas venues pour répondre à ma demande mais soit pour satisfaire leur vénalité, soit parce qu’on ne leur a pas laissé le choix. »

« D’après ce que j’ai entendu lorsque j’étais avec elles, quelques-unes ont fait le déplacement pour vous et votre réputation mais beaucoup n’étaient là que parce qu’elles avaient un arrangement ou un intérêt, et certaines venaient tout comme moi de régions éloignées où elles ont été recrutées de gré ou de force. Alors, oui. »

Le visage d’Ardyn s’assombrit tandis qu’il secoue la tête de désapprobation :

« Je n’en savais rien… »

Vous l’observez avec attention : vous pensiez le confronter en lui reprochant son absurde campagne maritale, mais avez en réalité mis à nu une vulnérabilité que vous ne lui soupçonniez pas.

« Je suis sincèrement navré… » vous dit-il tristement.

Devant la justesse de ses sentiments, vous regrettez presque d’avoir été si dure avec lui. Mais son repentir n’efface pas le fait que ce qui s’est produit est de sa faute puisqu’il était d’accord avec le projet.

« Vos excuses ne changeront pas la situation. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« Ah ! Tu as décidément un sacré caractère… mais c’est ce qui m’a plu chez toi, et qui me fait croire que tu peux m’aider. »

Retrouvant de l’assurance, Ardyn reprend :

« Ma proposition a encore d’avantage de sens maintenant que je suis au courant de la supercherie… il est grand temps de mettre fin à cette vaste comédie. »

« Je n’estime pas être en mesure d’établir une relation stable avec qui que ce soit en raison de ma fonction. Comme tu le sais sûrement, j’ai de nombreuses responsabilités qui me conduisent à entreprendre des voyages longs, éprouvants et dangereux. Dans ce contexte, être en couple ou fonder une famille me semble être une mauvaise idée… je ne veux pas que mes proches souffrent de mon absence, toujours à se demander si je rentrerai ou non d’une énième bataille contre les hordes de daemons. Je refuse que le poids de ma tâche pèse sur les épaules de personnes que j’aime. »

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à une telle déclaration. Ardyn a certes la réputation d’être généreux et altruiste mais vous n’auriez jamais suspecté que son abnégation soit si profonde et sincère.

« C’est là que tu interviens. » poursuit-il, vous tirant de vos pensées. « Comme je te l’ai expliqué, l’opinion publique a besoin que je me trouve une compagne et comme je n’étais pas particulièrement disposé à la chercher, il a été convenu que je n’aurais qu’à en choisir une parmi les jeunes femmes qu’on me proposerait. »

« J’étais convaincu depuis le début que cette idée ne me permettrait absolument pas de rencontrer mon âme sœur. Je n’ai jamais prétendu chercher l’amour, plutôt un compromis. Je me suis dit que, au vu des circonstances, le mieux que je pouvais faire était de choisir une jeune femme qui accepterait de sauver les apparences avec moi. Une personne avec qui je m’entendrais bien et qui permettrait d’apaiser la polémique à mon sujet, sans pour autant avoir d’obligations envers moi. »

« Attendez, attendez… que je comprenne bien : en réalité vous n’avez pas la moindre envie de vous trouver une épouse, tout ce que vous cherchez c’est une femme à vos côtés pour que les gens cessent de vous importuner ? »

« C’est exactement ça. De cette façon, nous mettons aussi fin à ce recrutement idiot à travers le pays qui vous enlève injustement à vos familles. »

« Attendez, « nous » ? Je ne crois pas avoir encore dit que j’acceptais votre offre ! »

« Mais tu vas le faire, j’en suis sûr. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous permet de l’affirmer ? Vous ne savez rien de moi ! D’ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu croire une seule seconde que je serais le meilleur choix pour votre plan parmi toutes celles qui vous ont été présentées aujourd’hui ! »

« Ça me parait pourtant évident. Parce que tu n’es pas comme les autres. »

« Vous dites n’importe quoi. Vous voulez juste me manipuler pour parvenir à vos fins. Je ne compte pas vous laisser faire, je m’en vais, je retourne à… »

Vous vous étiez levée avec énergie, déterminée à mettre fin à cette conversation et à quitter la pièce, mais vous vous arrêtez subitement, la main figée sur la poignée de la porte.

« Et où comptes-tu retourner, exactement ? » demande Ardyn derrière vous, comme s’il lisait vos pensées.

Vous pivotez sur vous-même pour lui répondre :

« Vous vous croyez malin avec votre air supérieur ? C’est facile quand on habite dans un palais ! Mais moi j’avais une vie avant de vous rencontrer, j’avais une famille dans mon village ! J’ai de nombreux frères et sœurs à l’atelier, et ce n’est pas votre proposition qui va… »

Vous ne terminez pas votre phrase. Plus vous essayez d’argumenter, plus votre raisonnement vous semble biaisé.

Doucement, Ardyn se lève à son tour pour se rapprocher de vous :

« Tu ne manqueras jamais de rien, je te l’assure. Et je ne t’obligerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à la famille que tu as quittée, si tu le désires je ferai en sorte que l’on prenne soin d’eux autant que l’on prendra soin de toi ici. »

Vous restez muette alors qu’Ardyn arrive à votre hauteur. Votre esprit n’est plus que brouillard, vous avez le sentiment que la situation vous échappe totalement. Vous ne savez plus quelle voie prendre. C’est le moment que choisit Ardyn pour poser ses mains sur vos épaules, vous faisant relever la tête vers son visage et guetter avec attention ses prochains mots qui décideront de votre avenir :

« Je sais que tu seras parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une battante. Tu veux savoir ce que tu as de plus que les autres à mes yeux ? Tu es authentique. De toutes les femmes que j’ai vues, tu es la seule qui ne se soit pas cachée derrière des paillettes pour m’éblouir. Tu m’es apparue telle que tu es sans fard, avec toute la force de ta personnalité. Cette dernière est aussi ce qui m’a séduit chez toi : la plupart des autres femmes étaient presque en pâmoison devant moi, elles auraient dit « oui » au moindre de mes caprices sans sourciller. C’est quelque chose que je n’aurais pas pu supporter, il était pour moi hors de question d’asservir une âme innocente, quand bien même cette personne aurait souhaité me dédier sa vie. Mais toi… » dit-il tout en saisissant votre menton entre ses doigts comme il l’avait fait une première fois, plongeant son regard dans le vôtre, « …toi je sais que tu ne plieras jamais. Je sais qu’en acceptant mon offre tu n’en deviendras pas l’esclave. Au contraire, tu sauras devenir mon égal, ma complice. Tu demeureras libre. C’est pour ça que je t’ai choisie. »

Vous écarquillez les yeux, les émotions se bousculent brutalement en vous, vous submergeant complètement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous refuseriez son offre déjà… ? Quelles étaient les raisons de votre vieille colère envers lui… ?

Et cette proximité, son visage séduisant si près du vôtre…

« … alors si j’accepte, vous me jurez qu’il ne se passera rien entre nous ? » demandez-vous timidement.

« Si c’est ce que tu désires, oui. »

La partie rancunière de votre cerveau se demande ce que vous êtes en train de faire, hurlant dans votre tête que cet homme ne mérite pas votre confiance, mais la partie rationnelle quant à elle après avoir pesé le pour et le contre semble déterminée à accepter la meilleure offre pour votre avenir. Finalement, ce qui fera pencher la balance sera ce vous-ne-savez-quoi au fond de votre cœur qui vous chuchote inconsciemment de rester à ses côtés.

« Dans ce cas, j’y consens. »

Un large sourire se dessine sur le visage d’Ardyn :

« Je te remercie. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. »

_Je l’espère…_


	3. Blessure passée

Vous n’en revenez toujours pas d’avoir accepté la proposition d’Ardyn. Vous vous étiez pourtant juré de ne pas flancher, de ne pas balayer si aisément les malheurs qu’il avait pu vous causer… et pourtant, vous lui avez dit oui. Trahie par vous-même, un comble !

« Mais en même temps, ce qu’il m’a offert n’a rien à voir avec l’idée que je m’en faisais… » concédez-vous à voix haute comme pour réconcilier les différentes parties de votre esprit.

Vous redoutiez d’être forcée de devenir sa femme contre votre gré mais à la place vous avez établi un arrangement à l’amiable qui ne vous engage en rien, si ce n’est demeurer à ses côtés et jouer le jeu en public pour sauver les apparences. Un maigre prix à payer en échange de l’avenir radieux que votre position vous offre désormais…

Et alors que rien ne vous oblige contractuellement à apprécier Ardyn, vous reconnaissez que sa compagnie est bien moins détestable que ce que vous aviez pu envisager.

« Au final, je m’en sors bien… » susurrez-vous, assise sur le lit de la petite chambre qui vous a été attribuée lors de votre arrivée au palais.

Après votre entrevue avec Ardyn et l’accord passé entre vous, vous avez en effet été enjointe à regagner les quartiers des invitées :

« Ça sera temporaire. » vous a expliqué Ardyn. « Je m’en vais dès ce soir dans le sud pour une petite semaine ce qui m’empêche de préparer notre annonce officielle. Pendant ce temps tu seras logée au même endroit qu’auparavant, avec néanmoins quelques petits privilèges. »

« Quel genre de privilèges ? » avez-vous demandé avec curiosité.

« Et bien le personnel prendra d’avantage soin de toi par exemple. Je leur donnerai des consignes pour que tu ne manques de rien, comme je te l’ai promis. »

« Merci. »

« Je t’en prie. A mon retour, nous officialiserons notre relation et nous t’installerons dans mes quartiers. »

« Est-ce que je devrai dormir avec vous ? » avez-vous demandé en grimaçant.

« Bien sûr que non. Comme je te l’ai dit, nous devons seulement nous préoccuper des apparences. Du moment que tout le monde nous considère comme un couple la mission est accomplie, même si nous ne partageons pas le même lit. »

Après que ses mots vous aient rassurée, Ardyn vous a souhaité bon courage avant d’aller se préparer pour son voyage.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que cette discussion a eu lieu, mais le temps semble s’écouler différemment autour de vous. Parfois, vous vous demandez si tout ceci n’est pas un rêve lorsque vous avez l’impression de flotter dans un autre monde aux lois distordues, alors que d’autres fois vous vous surprenez à vous languir d’Ardyn, guettant avec impatience son retour. Mais quel que soit votre état, vous avez toujours autant de difficultés à vous mêler aux autres filles qui résident encore dans les chambres d’à côté.

Pour vous rendre l’attente plus agréable on vous a autorisé l’accès à la bibliothèque, ce qui vous réjouit au plus haut point : c’est un lieu tranquille où vous avez tout le loisir de réfléchir à votre situation sans être dérangée par les piaillements et commérages de vos colocataires. Vous avez eu la chance d’apprendre à lire dans votre jeunesse et bien que vous n’ayez jamais réellement eu l’occasion de vous en servir, vous découvrez aujourd’hui le bonheur de déchiffrer de passionnants manuscrits par vous-même. Que ce soient des fictions ou des recueils historiques, vous restez fascinée pendant de longues heures par ces récits qui vous permettent de vous évader de votre réalité.

Alors que la soirée se profile lentement, vous refermez votre ouvrage et quittez la bibliothèque pour rejoindre votre chambre. Fort heureusement les deux lieux sont assez proches, sans quoi vous vous seriez perdue dans les vastes couloirs du palais.

Tandis que vous pénétrez dans la salle commune, une voix familière vous interpelle :

« Regardez un peu qui va là… »

Vous n’avez nul besoin de vous retourner pour deviner que celle qui vous a apostrophée est aussi celle qui vous avait raillée il y a quelques jours lors de la présentation devant Ardyn. Serrant le livre que vous avez ramené contre votre poitrine, vous poursuivez sans vous arrêter.

« Eh ! Je suis en train de te parler ! » se vexe-t-elle en se rapprochant de vous, posant sa main sur votre épaule, vous empêchant d’avancer. « Ce n’est pas très poli de ne pas répondre ! » ajoute-t-elle d’un air moqueur, tandis que d’autres filles se regroupent derrière elle.

« C’est parce que je n’ai rien à te dire. » répliquez-vous d’un ton calme mais cassant.

« Non mais écoutez-la un peu ! Une vraie petite princesse ! On dirait que tu ne te prends pas pour n’importe qui depuis que tu as décroché le gros lot… »

_C’est donc de ça dont il s’agit. La jalousie._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondez-vous, cherchant à éviter les problèmes alors que les autres filles pouffent ostensiblement derrière leur meneuse.

« Bien sûr, et ce livre est certainement tombé du ciel ! » dit-elle tout en s’emparant de votre ouvrage.

« Rends-le moi ! »

« Tu sais… » poursuit-elle en maintenant le livre en hauteur de façon à ce que vous n’y ayez pas accès, « … moi aussi j’ai demandé à aller à la bibliothèque, et figures-toi qu’on me l’a refusé ! Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas toutes logées à la même enseigne… »

« Je suis désolée pour toi mais ce n’est pas mon problème. Rends-moi ce livre, s’il-te-plait. » insistez-vous en essayant une nouvelle fois d’atteindre l’ouvrage.

« Tu es « désolée » ? » s’emporte votre interlocutrice. « Comme si j’avais besoin de ta condescendance ! » ajoute-t-elle, passant le livre aux autres filles avant de vous pousser du plat de la main sur votre épaule : « Tu t’es bien moquée de nous ! Tu as fait comme s’il ne t’intéressait pas tout ça pour mieux nous le voler, _me_ le voler ! »

« Je ne t’ai rien volé du tout, c’est lui qui a choisi. »

« Ben voyons ! Tu vas me faire croire que ta stratégie minable n’était pas calculée, peut-être ?! » s’énerve-t-elle en vous poussant avec d’avantage d’intensité.

« Pas si minable que ça puisque ça a fonctionné… » lâchez-vous à voix basse, agacée.

« Quoi !? »

Alors que votre assaillante s’apprête à vous asséner un coup directement au visage, une voix forte résonne subitement dans la pièce :

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Depuis le pas de la porte, Dehlia vous scrute de ses yeux accusateurs.

Le silence s’installe immédiatement tandis que la duègne s’avance dans la salle commune jusqu’à parvenir à votre niveau.

« Et bien ? » interroge-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Mais, il ne se passe rien du tout… nous ne faisions que nous amuser, n’est-ce pas ? » répond votre agresseuse avec embarrassement, vous invitant à valider sa version.

« Est-ce vrai ? » vous demande Dehlia.

Vous n’avez bien sûr aucune envie de rendre service à cette fille, mais vous avez encore moins envie de continuer à vous faire remarquer et de risquer des représailles un jour où la gouvernante ne sera pas là pour éviter le drame.

« En fait, nous débattions pour savoir qui aurait le droit de lire le livre en premier. » racontez-vous sans conviction.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dehlia se retourne vers le groupe des jeunes femmes qui lui tendent l’ouvrage sans broncher, l’observe un instant, le prend et vous le tend à son tour :

« Ces manuscrits sont très précieux. Si vous avez été autorisée à les sortir de la bibliothèque ce n’est pas pour risquer de les abimer. Ce livre est pour votre usage personnel et vous n’avez pas la permission de le prêter. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui. » répondez-vous doucement, un sentiment de honte parcourant votre corps tandis que vous récupérez l’ouvrage.

« Fort bien. Quant à vous autres, je vous prierai d’être moins bruyantes si vous souhaitez demeurer en ces lieux. Votre comportement est indigne de ce palais et s’il devait se reproduire, vous seriez immédiatement renvoyées. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

« Oui… » répondent à leur tour les autres résidentes.

« Parfait. Et maintenant retournez toutes dans vos chambres respectives, je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette salle commune ce soir. »

Soulagée que ce triste épisode soit terminé, vous regagnez vos quartiers sous le regard mauvais de cette fille jalouse qui ne vous lâchera donc jamais.

Vous passez la journée suivante dans votre chambre, tantôt allongée sur le lit à feuilleter l’ouvrage de la discorde, tantôt au bureau pour écrire vos pensées ou gribouiller quelques dessins. A chaque minute l’attente devient plus difficile. Non pas que vous soyez pressée de revoir Ardyn, mais il vous tarde que votre situation soit enfin explicitée pour que vous sortiez du marasme dans lequel l’incertitude actuelle vous plonge.

De temps en temps, Dehlia passe vous voir pour vous renseigner ou s’assurer que vous n’avez besoin de rien. Bien qu’elle soit toujours aussi autoritaire, ses visites parviennent néanmoins à tromper votre ennui.

« Vous n’êtes pas très sociable, n’est-ce pas ? » vous demande-t-elle soudain tout en pliant votre linge.

« Disons que je ne me sens pas à ma place avec les autres… »

« Pourtant, il va falloir prendre sur vous si vous souhaitez être digne de siéger aux côtés de notre futur souverain. »

« Serai-je obligée d’être avec lui à chaque instant ? » demandez-vous avec inquiétude, provoquant un profond soupir de la part de Dehlia.

« Haaa… Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’il a bien pu vous trouver. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Mais je suppose qu’il a ses raisons, et ce n’est pas à moi de remettre ses choix en cause. »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’être quelque peu peinée pour cette pauvre femme contrainte d’être à votre service alors que vous n’êtes qu’une imposture.

« Bien. Je reviendrai demain pour vous expliquer comment fonctionne le palais. En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. » répondez-vous poliment.

Dehlia vous salue en s’inclinant légèrement puis quitte votre chambre.

Vous retournez à vos lectures jusqu’à ce que les rayons de la lune ne passent plus par la lucarne, ne vous laissant pour seul éclairage qu’une petite bougie que vous éteignez en soufflant. Vous vous allongez sur le lit et remontez la couverture jusqu’à vos oreilles, espérant vous endormir vite pour ne pas laisser le temps à votre esprit de vagabonder et de vous créer des angoisses. Alors que vous songez aux mots de Dehlia et vous questionnez sur le rôle qui sera le vôtre aux côtés d’Ardyn, vos paupières se ferment et le sommeil vous emporte.

Vos rêves sont agités. Vous revoyez votre village natal, votre père… puis le feu, les cris, la peur, le noir. Vous courez, vous pleurez. Vous êtes perdue. Vous revoyez Tarik s’approcher de vous, il vous parle mais vous ne le comprenez pas, vous percevez seulement des murmures et un contact froid sur votre peau…

Vous rouvrez les yeux brusquement.

« Dépêches-toi… ! » chuchote une voix.

Juste au-dessus de vous, une silhouette a tiré votre couverture et descend à présent sa main sur votre visage, un objet luisant en son creux.

« ! »

Vous reculez par réflexe, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Bon sang, tu l’as réveillée ! »

« Viens, on s’en va ! »

« Pas question, je vais finir ce que j’ai commencé ! » dit la voix de la silhouette la plus proche en bondissant sur le lit, vous écrasant sous son poids.

« Lâche-moi ! » vous débattez-vous, la lame de son couteau approchant dangereusement votre visage.

« Je vais te faire regretter de m’avoir volé ma place ! On va voir s’il voudra toujours de toi une fois que je me serai occupée de ton joli minois ! »

« C’est pas vrai, encore toi ! » vous exclamez-vous, luttant pour empêcher la mijaurée de planter son couteau dans votre œil.

« Aidez-moi ! » appelle-t-elle.

Vous distinguez deux autres filles dans la pénombre. Elles se dirigent vers vous mains tendues vers vos chevilles pour vous immobiliser.

_C’est hors de question._

Animée par la force du désespoir vous dégagez vos jambes et placez un coup dans le ventre de votre attaquante, la faisant basculer en arrière sur ses complices.

« Ah ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Vous n’avez pas le temps de vous échapper qu’elle est de nouveau sur vous, plus déterminée que jamais. Vous faites de votre mieux pour esquiver les coups qu’elle porte dans le vide, cherchant comme avec les daemons de la grotte une ouverture qui vous permettra de vous tirer de cette dangereuse situation. Soudain, vous la voyez.

Vous foncez en avant, bousculant l’assaillante qui agrippe le tissu de votre habit de nuit et vous porte un coup au visage de sa lame. Vous ripostez par un nouveau coup de pied, la déséquilibrant et lui faisant lâcher prise. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, vous poussez les deux autres filles et sortez de votre chambre.

Vous entendez l’odieuse femme pester dans votre dos et sommer à ses sous-fifres de vous suivre tandis que vous cherchez frénétiquement un endroit où vous dissimuler. La salle commune ne vous offrant aucune cachette décente et craignant que d’autres filles ne vous attendent en embuscade, vous choisissez de tenter votre chance dans les couloirs du palais.

Pieds nus, vous courez aussi vite que vous le pouvez sur le sol marbré, cherchant un serviteur ou un garde qui pourrait vous aider. Vous espériez que vos poursuivantes n’oseraient pas s’aventurer derrière vous, mais de toute évidence, leur rancœur à votre encontre est bien plus grande que ce que vous imaginiez.

_Ce n’est pas possible, il n’y a donc personne dans ce maudit palais ?!?_

Vous avalez les couloirs sans croiser personne en ne vous souciant que de la distance que vous placez entre les autres et vous-même. Malheureusement pour vous, celle qui a une dent contre vous depuis le premier jour est bien plus coriace à semer que les gobelins de votre village.

Alors que vous croyez être perdue dans l’immense bâtiment vous reconnaissez soudain un couloir longé par de hautes fenêtres. Vous l’avez déjà parcouru. Avec Ardyn.

Ni une ni deux vous vous précipitez vers le corridor familier en espérant vous souvenir du chemin et bien moins loin que ce que vous vous figuriez, vous retrouvez la porte de sa chambre. Vous posez votre main sur la poignée, priant pour qu’elle soit ouverte…

Clic.

« Oui… ! »

Vous vous engouffrez à l’intérieur, refermez la porte sans un bruit et allez vous cacher derrière le grand lit.

Depuis le couloir, vous entendez des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix. Votre estomac se noue alors que les sons sont juste derrière le mur, craignant qu’on ne vous ait vue pénétrer dans cette pièce et qu’on vous en débusque. Chaque seconde dure une éternité, une forte chaleur envahissant tout votre corps.

Finalement, les rumeurs s’éloignent, ne vous laissant qu’avec votre respiration saccadée et les battements sourds de votre cœur.

Vous restez assise au sol pendant un moment, n’osant plus bouger, encaissant le choc de cette attaque nocturne.

Vous avez déjà connu des temps difficiles dans votre vie, mais vous n’étiez pas préparée à celui-ci. Vivre quotidiennement dans la peur des daemons et de la faim rend les coups durs moins surprenants qu’un assaut inattendu de la part d’une folle jalouse dans un palais royal…

_Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je reste là ? Ils vont me chercher, je pense…_ réfléchissez-vous.

Mais vos jambes ne sont de toute manière pas prêtes à vous porter à nouveau. Vous n’avez pas envie d’y retourner. Vous n’avez pas envie de quitter cette chambre…

Une fois votre souffle redevenu régulier, vous commencez à observer plus en détail le décor qui vous entoure.

La première fois que vous étiez venue vous n’aviez pas vraiment fait attention à votre environnement, bien plus concentrée sur Ardyn que sur ses affaires. La seule chose dont vous vous rappeliez, c’était les fauteuils vert clair aux motifs blancs stylisés de pivoines. Vous découvrez à présent le reste de la chambre non sans curiosité… après tout, vous allez bientôt vivre en compagnie de son occupant alors autant vous renseigner un peu sur ses goûts !

Bien que la pièce soit évidemment soignée et les matériaux raffinés, vous vous attendiez à plus de luxe et de riches objets. Les meubles en bois d’acajou confèrent une certaine chaleur au lieu, de lourds rideaux bordeaux en chintz encadrent les hautes fenêtres et la tapisserie assortie aux fauteuils finit d’harmoniser l’atmosphère royale de la chambre. Le lit à baldaquin est quant à lui recouvert de draps en soie blancs et d’une couverture rouge aux ornements dorés, et à l’opposé est accroché un grand miroir au châssis ornementé qui semble agrandir l’espace. Toutes les affaires sont rangées, rien ne traîne nulle part… car il n’y a rien à laisser trainer. En parcourant un peu la chambre, vous constatez qu’elle est agréable et fonctionnelle mais qu’elle manque de caractère.

« Il n’y a que des objets utiles, rien de personnel… » susurrez-vous en explorant du regard la pièce principale.

_Cela ne me renseigne pas beaucoup…_

Pendant que vous inspectez les lieux, à l’extérieur les bruits semblent s’être calmés. Apparemment, personne n’a eu l’idée de venir vous chercher ici.

_Tant mieux…_

Fatiguée par vos émotions, vous vous allongez sur le lit pour récupérer avant de décider quoi faire. Le matelas confortable et les draps soyeux ne vous en laissent pas le temps, vous plongeant rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

***

« … … … »

« es…tu…tends… »

_Quoi ?_

« …est-ce que tu m’entends… Est-ce que tu m’entends ? »

Vous ouvrez les yeux et découvrez avec surprise que la voix qui vous appelait n’était autre que celle d’Ardyn.

Penché sur vous, il vous regarde d’un air préoccupé tandis que vous vous constatez avec effroi où vous avez passé la nuit.

« Ah, tu es réveillée ! Est-ce que ça va ? » s’inquiète-t-il.

Vous faites un bond pour vous redresser et bafouillez :

« Je… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… j’ai dormi là… je… je ne pensais pas que vous seriez déjà rentré… »

« Du calme, tu n’as rien fait de mal. » vous rassure gentiment Ardyn. « Il se trouve que j’ai pu terminer ce que j’avais à faire plus tôt et… »

Il s’interrompt. Vous levez la tête dans sa direction et le voyez qui vous fixe avec anxiété.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demandez-vous alors qu’il se penche subitement sur vous pour venir effleurer votre joue. « Aïe ! »

_C’est douloureux, qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

« Bon sang… » murmure-t-il en observant votre visage. « Tu aurais dû demander des soins… »

« Pourquoi ? » demandez-vous, prise de panique.

« Tu as une coupure sur la pommette. »

Vous écarquillez les yeux. Oui, ça vous revient… vous avez été touchée lors de la bagarre, mais l’adrénaline vous a empêchée de vous rendre compte de la douleur. A votre tour, vous portez la main sur votre joue pour y découvrir du sang séché. Angoissée, vous tournez la tête vers l’oreiller et remarquez avec effroi quelques taches rouges sur le tissu blanc.

« Oh non, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… j’ai sali votre lit… » vous excusez-vous complètement affolée et au bord des larmes.

« Je t’assure que c’est le cadet de mes soucis. » vous dit doucement Ardyn. « Finalement, c’est un heureux hasard que je sois revenu plus tôt. » ajoute-t-il en s’éloignant du lit.

Vous vous apprêtez à le suivre mais êtes stoppée dans votre élan :

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher de quoi m’occuper de toi. » vous enjoint-il avant d’ouvrir la porte menant à une petite pièce attenante.

« D’accord. » répondez-vous, encore sonnée par toutes ces émotions.

Ardyn revient rapidement chargé de matériel de soin qu’il dépose sur le lit avant de s’assoir juste à vos côtés.

« Montre-moi ta joue. » vous demande-t-il gentiment.

Vous tournez légèrement la tête pour le laisser nettoyer la plaie. Une nuée de sensations envahit votre corps et votre esprit tandis qu’Ardyn passe avec douceur et minutie un linge humide sur votre blessure, effaçant peu à peu les traces de votre lutte nocturne.

« Ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Est-ce que c’est grave ? » demandez-vous timidement.

« Heureusement, non. L’entaille n’est pas profonde. Si tu en gardes une marque, elle sera presque invisible. »

« Ah… d’accord… »

« Par contre je pense que ça mettra un peu de temps à repousser. » ajoute-t-il en désignant une de vos mèches.

« Quoi ? » vous exclamez-vous en glissant vos doigts dans vos cheveux, remarquant immédiatement qu’une partie a été raccourcie. « Oh non… »

« Apparemment tout a été coupé d’un seul mouvement. » analyse Ardyn. « Tu as eu de la chance, un peu plus haut et ça atteignait l’œil… D’ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Vous ne le savez pas ? »

« Je sais certaines choses. Mais c’est ta version que je veux. »

Vous le regardez avec anxiété, ne sachant par où commencer. Vous avez l’impression d’être comme une enfant qui a fait une bêtise et va se faire réprimander.

« Je…hum…en fait… » essayez-vous tout en entremêlant frénétiquement vos doigts.

Avec douceur, Ardyn vient poser sa paume chaude et rassurante sur vos mains :

« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Dis-moi simplement ce qui t’est arrivé. »

Curieusement, sa voix suave vous apaise instantanément.

« D’accord… » lui répondez-vous en acquiesçant. « J’ai été attaquée par trois filles alors que je dormais dans ma chambre. L’une d’elle avait un couteau et clairement l’intention de s’en servir pour me défigurer. Je sais qu’elle est jalouse que vous m’ayez choisie, elle devait croire que ça lui permettrait de m’évincer et qu’elle aurait de nouveau une chance… mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire, je me suis débattue et je me suis enfuie dans les couloirs. Comme j’étais perdue, je suis retournée au seul endroit qui me paraissait familier… Je voulais juste me cacher ici, mais je me suis endormie sans m’en rendre compte. Je suis désolée. »

Alors que vous finissez votre récit, Ardyn demeure muet, pensif. Vous mordillez inconsciemment votre lèvre inférieure, espérant avoir dit ce qu’il fallait. Après un moment qui vous a semblé durer plus que de raison, Ardyn rompt enfin le silence :

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. C’est moi qui suis désolé. Je n’ai pas fait ce qu’il fallait pour assurer ta protection. Pardonne-moi. »

_Je rêve ou il me demande de le…pardonner ?_

« Ah, non, ce n’est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir… »

« Si, c’est de ma faute. » appuie-t-il d’un ton sévère. « J’aurais dû m’en douter. Je t’avais fait une promesse, j’aurais dû tout mettre en œuvre pour la tenir. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Désormais, tu seras officiellement ma compagne et en tant que telle, tu auras le droit à une garde personnelle qui veillera à ce que jamais plus tu ne risques quoi que ce soit. »

C’est la première fois que vous voyez Ardyn si déterminé. Apparemment il prend cette histoire très à cœur, ce qui quelque part vous touche.

« Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais m’occuper de tout ça. » reprend-il. « Tu peux rester dans cette chambre si tu préfères, ça t’évitera d’avoir à recroiser les autres jeunes femmes. »

« Euh, oui, merci… »

« De rien. Je vais demander à Dehlia de t’apporter tes effets personnels. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Il y a des gardes devant la porte, tu peux te reposer en toute sécurité. N’hésites pas à leur demander de l’aide si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je reviendrai te voir dans l’après-midi. »

« D’accord… à tout à l’heure alors… » répondez-vous par automatisme tant la situation vous parait surréaliste.

Amusé par votre réponse, Ardyn vous sourit gentiment :

« A tout à l’heure. »

Puis il disparait de la pièce, vous laissant seule alors que les rayons matinaux du soleil percent timidement les rideaux.

Ne sachant que faire et épuisée, vous vous rallongez dans le lit, fermant les yeux et vous endormant bien plus sereinement qu’auparavant.

***

Vous ne sauriez dire combien de temps s’est écoulé lorsque vos paupières se soulèvent enfin. Dehors, il fait encore jour. Vous tournez lentement la tête, quittant les fenêtres pour observer le reste de la pièce. Vous êtes toujours dans sa chambre.

Vous écartez les draps pour vous redresser et vous assoir au bord du lit. Vous avez suffisamment dormi pour aujourd’hui et votre estomac commence à crier famine…

« T’es-tu bien reposée ? »

« Ah ! »

Vous sursautez au son de sa voix. Vous ne l’aviez pas remarqué, mais Ardyn était assis à son bureau depuis le début.

« Je t’ai fait peur ? »

« Un peu… » concédez-vous, votre cœur battant d’un rythme soutenu.

« J’en suis sincèrement navré. Tu dormais si profondément que je n’ai pas osé te réveiller. » vous répond-il avant de vous désigner de petits paquets posés sur la table : « Ce sont tes affaires. Il y a aussi une tenue propre, si tu ne veux pas rester en habit de nuit. »

Il est vrai que vous portez toujours votre tenue de la veille sur laquelle quelques gouttes de sang témoignent encore de l’éprouvant moment que vous avez vécu. Vous allez donc récupérer vos nouveaux vêtements tandis qu’Ardyn se concentre sur des documents, triant et annotant diverses feuilles.

Les habits dans les bras, vous jetez un coup d’œil autour de vous à la recherche d’un lieu où vous changer sans trouver le moindre paravent derrière lequel vous isoler.

_Il est hors de question que je me change devant lui…_

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » vous demande Ardyn sans lâcher ses papiers, ayant certainement remarqué votre immobilité au milieu de la chambre.

« Oui, un endroit où m’habiller… »

« Tu peux utiliser la pièce qui est derrière toi… » vous dit-il en vous indiquant la petite porte qu’il avait lui-même franchie pour rapporter le matériel de soin, « tu y trouveras aussi de quoi te rafraichir, n’hésites pas à t’en servir. »

« D’accord… » répondez-vous doucement avant de vous empresser de rejoindre la petite salle, fermant la porte derrière vous. « Pfiou… »

Vous poussez un profond soupir, évacuant la tension qui vous pesait en sa présence, profitant de l’intimité de la pièce pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

Alors que vous ôtez vos anciens vêtements et constatez les dégâts de l’attaque dans le petit miroir vous faisant face, votre esprit s’attèle à faire le point. Vous n’auriez jamais imaginé qu’on puisse s’en prendre à vous par jalousie. Dans votre village, vous ne possédiez rien qui justifiait qu’on vous en veuille.

_Est-ce que j’ai vraiment bien fait d’accepter sa proposition…_ songez-vous en observant la fine et longue coupure sur votre joue. _Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée… ?_

Alors que vous repensez à Ardyn, vous êtes surprise de constater que l’animosité que vous lui portiez a presque été totalement voilée par la conduite attentionnée dont il fait preuve à votre égard.

_C’est vrai, après tout, il n’a fait qu’être gentil avec moi depuis le début…_ réfléchissez-vous tout en enfilant votre nouvelle tenue. _Est-ce que c’est vraiment juste de ma part de continuer à lui en vouloir pour ce qui s’est passé… ?_

Vos interrogations sont interrompues par le son caractéristique d’un poing frappant sur une porte de l’autre côté. Alors que vous devinez la voix d’Ardyn formuler un « Entrez ! », vous comprenez qu’un visiteur vient de s’introduire dans la chambre.

« Ah, c’est toi ! » semble dire Ardyn d’un ton chaleureux.

« Ardyn ! » répond avec enthousiasme une voix masculine.

Curieuse, vous vous rapprochez de la porte de la petite pièce et y collez votre oreille afin de mieux entendre la conversation :

« Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! » dit Ardyn.

« Ce n’est pas étonnant avec ton emploi du temps surchargé… »

« Moques-toi de moi, tiens ! Figures-toi que je n’ai pas une minute à moi ! »

« Pourtant d’après ce que j’ai entendu dire, tu as fini par trouver l’élue de ton cœur ? »

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Et je te rappelle que c’est une obligation qu’on m’a imposée. »

« Bien sûr, ça doit être terrible de consacrer du temps aux plus belles jeunes femmes de ton futur royaume, je suis sûr que c’est un véritable calvaire ! » le taquine la voix.

« Tu n’as pas idée. » lui répond Ardyn en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

« J’imagine. Mais trêve d’élucubrations, il faut absolument que tu me la présentes. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne chose… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? J’ai bien le droit de rencontrer la future épouse de mon frère, non ? »

_Son… frère ?_

Quelque chose semble se rompre dans votre esprit.

« Oui, je suppose… mais c’est encore nouveau pour elle et je ne voudrais pas que ton entrain ne la fasse fuir, Somnus ! »

_Somnus… Somnus !!!_

Vous reconnaissez ce nom. Il vous a causé tant de peine et de souffrance. C’est par sa faute que vous avez aussi haï Ardyn.

Il est temps de lui demander des comptes.

Bouillonnant de rage, vous ouvrez précipitamment la porte et pénétrez dans la chambre. Plus rien d’autre n’a d’importance, seule vous intéresse la confrontation avec celui qui a détruit votre vie. Vous ne prêtez aucune attention aux regards surpris des deux hommes, vous avançant avec détermination vers celui qui n’est pas Ardyn, vous plaçant juste devant lui et lui adressant la parole avec colère et reproche :

« Alors c’est vous ? C’est vous Somnus Lucis Caelum, le responsable de la débâcle de J’nanin ? » fulminez-vous, vos poings serrés tremblant de fureur.

A l’évocation de ce nom le visage de Somnus se ferme instantanément.

« C’est bien vous… vous êtes celui qui a causé toutes ces morts ! »

« S’il-te-plait, calme-toi… » essaye de vous retenir Ardyn mais vous l’empêchez de poser la main sur vous, l’accusant à son tour :

« Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes tout aussi responsable que lui ! Vous avez couvert ses arrières alors qu’il ne le méritait pas ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé là-b… »

« Mon père est mort à cause de l’orgueil de votre frère !!! » le coupez-vous, de chaudes larmes roulant à présent le long de vos joues.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce alors que vous êtes bien incapable de maîtriser vos émotions.

L’air peiné, Ardyn s’approche de vous :

« Ecoute, je regrette ce qui est arrivé à ton père mais tu ne peux pas blâmer Somnus pour… »

« Ardyn… C’est bon, ça ira. »

Vous et Ardyn regardez Somnus avec étonnement tandis qu’il ajoute :

« Tu m’as assez protégé comme ça. Il faut que j’assume les conséquences de mes actes. »

« Somnus, tu es sûr… ? » demande Ardyn avec inquiétude.

« Absolument. Il est temps que je paye pour mes fautes. » répond son frère d’un air grave avant de se placer face à vous avec résolution : « Je t’écoute. »

Ses yeux bleus vous fixent avec calme et intensité. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu’il soit prêt à vous entendre mais puisque vous en avez l’occasion, autant lui raconter ce qui vous tourmente depuis tout ce temps :

« Il y a une dizaine d’années, lorsque les daemons se sont regroupés à la bordure de J’nanin, vous avez mené un assaut contre eux… »

Somnus acquiesce silencieusement.

« … mais vous n’avez pas respecté le plan de bataille. Vous vous êtes cru plus malin qu’eux et au final, vous les avez rendus encore plus dangereux ! »

Attristé, Somnus acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

« Mon père faisait partie de l’armée que vous aviez rassemblée pour les combattre. Il croyait en vous ! Il croyait aux prodiges des fabuleux Lucis Caelum, des êtres exceptionnels capables de manier une magie que nul autre mortel ne possède ! Mais vous avez trahi sa confiance… vous avez mené tous ces hommes à la mort… »

Vous marquez une courte pause pour reprendre votre souffle à travers vos sanglots.

« Quand mon père a vu que les daemons contournaient les troupes et se dirigeaient vers notre village, il s’est précipité pour venir nous sauver. Quand il est arrivé, il était déjà grièvement blessé… Il a réussi à me sauver moi, mais il n’a pas pu sauver mon petit frère. Il était trop jeune, un daemon l’a emporté sans qu’on ne puisse l’en empêcher… Et c’est de votre faute. »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Je n’ai pas fini ! » haussez-vous le ton. « Mon père aurait été plus chanceux s’il était mort ce jour-là… mais il lui est arrivé bien pire ! Sa blessure causée par un daemon s’infectait d’heures en heures, le transformant peu à peu en une de ces créatures… »

Vous vous tournez cette fois vers Ardyn, un nouveau flot de larmes inondant votre visage :

« … et _vous_ auriez pu le sauver ! Vous deviez venir dans ce village, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ardyn vous observe avec contrariété pour seule réponse.

« Vous étiez censé passer voir les habitants, nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de soin si exceptionnels ! Mais vous n’êtes pas venu… pourquoi ? Parce que vous étiez occupé à excuser et réparer l’erreur de votre frère ! » vociférez-vous en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Somnus. « Nous avons attendu… Je suis restée aux côtés de mon père jusqu’au dernier moment… Je n’avais plus personne à part lui… Il voulait que je m’éloigne avant qu’il ne se transforme complètement et devienne dangereux… Je ne voulais pas, je lui ai dit que vous alliez venir et que vous alliez le guérir… J’y croyais de toute mon âme… Mais vous n’êtes pas venu. »

Vous déglutissez avec difficulté, articulant avec clarté chacun des douloureux mots suivants :

« Mon père a préféré se suicider plutôt que de se changer en daemon. Et je me suis retrouvée seule. »

Personne n’ose ajouter quoi que ce soit. Vos tristes reniflements sont les uniques sons brisant le silence.

Vous vous sentez complètement vidée. Vous avez déballé ce qui vous pesait sur le cœur depuis tant d’années sans jamais avoir réfléchi à ce qui le remplirait une fois votre chagrin évacué.

Vous restez là, entre les deux frères muets coupables de la destruction de votre famille.

Somnus est le premier à rompre le silence d’une voix solennelle :

« Après ce que tu viens de nous raconter, je sais qu’aucun de nos mots ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit. A défaut de pouvoir modifier le passé, je peux t’aider à faire ton deuil et à avancer. »

Vous relevez la tête dans sa direction sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

« C’est vrai. Tu as entièrement raison. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. J’ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie cette fois-là… et je peux t’assurer que pas un seul jour ne se passe sans que son poids ne se fasse ressentir. »

« Somnus… » murmure Ardyn.

« J’ai été idiot et prétentieux et je me suis caché derrière mon grand frère au moment d’assumer les conséquences. » poursuit le jeune homme. « Je n’ai aucune excuse. Je suis coupable. Alors si m’en tenir pour responsable peut soulager ta peine ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu, je t’invite à le faire. »

Vous avez l’impression de flotter dans une nébuleuse de fumée. Oui, vous adoreriez reprocher tous vos malheurs à Somnus. Lui crier dessus jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix, vous servir de lui pour exorciser votre souffrance. Mais vous savez que ça serait inutile : ce que vous avez perdu ne vous sera jamais rendu. Et, en toute honnêteté, même s’il est coupable, vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à accabler d’avantage cet homme alors que vous pouvez lire dans ses yeux les sincères regrets qui le dévorent.

Relâchant un soupir, vous laissez tomber votre tête et chuchotez tout bas :

« …ça ira. »

Il vous semble que votre courte réponse est parvenue à elle seule à ôter un terrible poids des épaules de Somnus.

Après un instant d’incertitude, le jeune homme se redresse :

« Je te remercie sincèrement pour ta compréhension. » vous dit-il humblement avant d’ajouter à l’attention de son frère : « Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Derrière vous, Ardyn approuve silencieusement. Somnus lui répond d’un petit salut de la tête, vous regarde et vous adresse également un hochement reconnaissant avant de finalement quitter les lieux.

Vous demeurez immobile, debout, vos joues encore empourprées, incapable de vous confronter à Ardyn.

« Tu as de bonnes raisons d’être en colère. » dit-il calmement après un moment. « Nous avons péché ce jour-là. C’est indéniable. Mais, je t’en prie, ne rejette pas la responsabilité sur Somnus. »

Vous vous retournez vivement, le regard accusateur :

« Vous l’avez entendu comme moi, non ? Il a reconnu que c’était de sa faute. Ou alors vous essayez encore de prendre sa défense ? »

« Oui. Parce que ce qu’il a fait est en grande partie de ma faute. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t’ai dit que tu ne savais pas ce qui s’était passé là-bas. A cette époque, Somnus et moi n’utilisions pas nos pouvoirs en public depuis longtemps. Notre nouvelle popularité nous est montée à la tête, surtout moi, en réalité. Je pensais que le monde m’appartenait. Tout nous souriait. Comme j’étais toujours mis en avant, j’ai encouragé Somnus à prendre lui aussi les devants. »

« … vous voulez dire… »

« Qu’il a contourné les règles parce que je le lui avais conseillé, oui. » termine abruptement Ardyn.

Vous le dévisagez dans la confusion la plus totale. Tout ceci est trop lourd pour vous.

« Lorsque nous avons passé notre accord, je t’ai dit que je ferai tout pour que tu ne manques de rien et que je ne t’obligerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit en dehors de ce qui nous sert à sauver les apparences. A ce moment-là, je ne savais évidemment pas ce que tu avais vécu à J’nanin. Crois bien que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s’est produit ce funeste jour ainsi que pour les conséquences que ç’a eut sur toi et ta famille. Mais saches que ça ne t’autorise en aucune manière à blesser mon frère avec ce sujet ou de n’importe quelle autre façon. C’est une règle que tu devras respecter si tu demeures à mes côtés. » ajoute-t-il avec sérieux, presque menaçant.

« Vous le ferez donc toujours passer avant tout le reste ? »

« Il est ma seule famille. Il n’y a rien de plus important. »

_Je prends donc ça pour un oui._

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère morose jusqu’à ce qu’enfin la nuit revienne vous emporter pour vous délivrer de vos afflictions. Vos rêves furent d’une rare intensité, reflétant le tumulte qui a secoué les derniers jours de votre vie avec à chaque fois un seul point commun… Ardyn.


	4. Rapprochement

« Vous êtes sûre que c’est vraiment nécessaire ? » demandez-vous tandis que Dehlia s’affaire autour de vous.

« Comment pouvez-vous en douter ? » vous rétorque-t-elle d’un ton sec mais poli tout en laçant le dos de votre robe. « Je vous rappelle qu’aujourd’hui vous serez présentée officiellement aux responsables du royaume ainsi qu’à son peuple, vous devez afficher votre plus belle image ! »

« Je sais mais… je ne me sens pas à l’aise, j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas moi. »

Poussant un soupir, Dehlia vient se placer en face de vous :

« Je vous maquillerai légèrement et vous mettrai des bijoux discrets si ça peut vous rassurer. »

« Oui, ce serait gentil… »

« Très bien. »

Pendant que Dehlia finit de s’occuper de vous, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’être gênée pour elle. Cette dame fait tout son possible pour vous arranger et vous ne faites que lui compliquer la tâche alors qu’elle s’efforce d’effectuer correctement son travail.

« Dehlia… merci. » lui dites-vous avec reconnaissance après qu’elle ait terminé de vous maquiller, dissimulant avec talent l’entaille sur votre pommette.

« Je vous en prie. » vous répond-elle d’un ton un peu coincé mais néanmoins sincère.

Alors qu’elle s’apprête à sortir, la porte s’ouvre avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée :

« Oh, pardon ! Je vous en prie, allez-y. » lui dit Ardyn en s’écartant pour la laisser passer.

« Je vous remercie… » répond Dehlia en rougissant, s’éclipsant rapidement.

Refermant la porte, Ardyn s’avance dans votre direction :

« Je venais voir si tu étais bientôt prête, mais il semblerait que ce soit déjà le cas. » dit-il d’un ton un peu hésitant tout en s’arrêtant à une certaine distance de vous.

Depuis votre dispute avec son frère vous avez l’un comme l’autre fait en sorte de vous parler le moins possible, ce qui a été grandement facilité par l’emploi du temps chargé d’Ardyn et alors que vous avez pour devoir de vous montrer proches aujourd’hui, un climat d’embarras règne cependant entre vous deux. Vous lui en voulez encore d’avoir pris la défense de Somnus, même si vous savez à présent que le jeune homme n’est pas le seul fautif et qu’Ardyn a lui aussi sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s’est produit à J’nanin, ce qui ne vous aide d’ailleurs pas à lui pardonner.

« Tu es très jolie. » finit par ajouter doucement Ardyn pour dissiper le malaise, rompant le fil de votre réflexion.

« Vous trouvez ? J’ai le sentiment d’être ensevelie sous des couches de peinture et de tissus… » répondez-vous tandis que vous continuez à fixer votre reflet en faisant la moue.

« Mais c’est pourtant ce que nous avions convenu, rappelles-toi : en public, tu dois jouer le jeu… » commence-t-il avant de s’arrêter de lui-même, certainement conscient que vous sermonner n’aidera en rien à améliorer votre situation. « D’ailleurs, tu n’es pas la seule que cela dérange… » reprend-il d’un ton plus léger.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Moi non plus je ne me sens pas très à l’aise dans ces habits officiels. »

Vous regardez enfin Ardyn pour le découvrir vêtu d’une lourde tenue d’apparat constituée de nombreuses couches aux motifs compliqués.

« Ça vous va bien… » dites-vous pour être polie, mais vous ne trompez personne.

« Ha ha, tu n’es pas une bonne menteuse mais merci quand même d’avoir essayé ! » rit-il avant de vous tendre la main : « Peut-on y aller ? »

Vous hésitez un court instant. Outre vos multiples craintes quant au déroulement de la journée, vous êtes encore blessée suite à l’éprouvante querelle. Quelque chose en vous n’est pas encore prêt à accepter que vous marchiez aux côtés de l’homme responsable des malheurs de votre enfance. Cependant, ayant accepté son marché, vous n’avez pas le luxe de refuser quel que soit votre état d’esprit. Vous posez donc votre main dans la sienne, le laissant vous guider vers la sortie.

« Ne t’en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. » vous rassure-t-il gentiment.

« Facile à dire pour vous… »

« Tu n’as qu’à sourire et me suivre. Tu t’en sortiras très bien, j’en suis sûr. »

Vous aimeriez avoir sa confiance tandis que vous arpentez avec appréhension les couloirs, puis entrez tous les deux dans une petite pièce où vous patientez avant d’apparaître officiellement dans la salle voisine remplie des figures importantes du futur royaume.

« Ah, mince… »

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » vous demande Ardyn en se tournant vers vous.

« C’est ma coiffure, elle ne tient pas… »

Se balançant sur votre œil, la mèche de cheveux raccourcie par l’attaque refuse de rester à sa place et alors que vous tentez de la dégager, le reste de votre chevelure s’écroule petit à petit tel un soufflé sortant du four.

« Oh non… »

« Attends, laisse-moi faire. » vous propose Ardyn.

Vous attrapant par les épaules il vous tourne face à lui sans que vous n’ayez le temps de protester puis retire avec précaution tous les accessoires de votre tête. Il glisse ensuite ses doigts dans vos cheveux pour les peigner, attrape la petite mèche rebelle et la dissimule grâce à une des épingles.

L’anxiété paralysant chacun de vos muscles vous vous contentez de le regarder faire, partagée entre une profonde indignation due à votre sentiment d’infantilisation et un certain plaisir à ce qu’Ardyn prenne soin de vous avec autant d’attention.

« Voilà. De cette façon, personne ne remarquera le petit accident de l’autre nuit. »

« Mais la coiffure… »

« Ce n’est pas grave. Tu as des cheveux magnifiques et si je te trouve belle ainsi, sois sûre que ce sera le cas de tout le reste du monde. » vous dit-il d’une voix douce. « Et puis, ça me rappelle le premier jour. » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Le premier jour ? »

« Tu avais aussi laissé tes cheveux au naturel ce jour-là et regarde où ça nous a mené. Ça doit être un signe du destin. » s’amuse-t-il tandis que du bruit se fait entendre derrière les portes. « Tu es prête ? »

« Non. »

« Je m’en doutais. » répond-il en souriant alors que les battants s’ouvrent devant vous.

Il n’est désormais plus temps de se poser des questions, de contester ou de songer à votre coiffure. La main dans celle d’Ardyn, vous vous avancez au milieu de la pièce garnie de personnalités aux fonctionnalités certainement importantes mais dont les visages vous tous totalement inconnus, hormis celui de Somnus.

Vous vous concentrez à chaque instant pour ne pas apparaître anxieuse, ne pas faire de faux pas et vous montrer digne d’Ardyn qui de son côté, avance avec une majesté toute naturelle. En l’observant du coin de l’œil vous remarquez à quel point son attitude noble lui confère un charisme incroyable, comprenant enfin pourquoi les gens le considèrent déjà comme un roi alors qu’il n’en a pas encore la couronne.

Fort heureusement si la cérémonie est officielle ce n’est pour autant pas un mariage, limitant ainsi votre rôle à de la figuration : il vous suffit d’afficher une image agréable qui satisfera les curieux et de remercier poliment chaque personne qui vous félicite alors qu’Ardyn se charge de la majeure partie du travail de communication.

La présentation devant la foule se passe à peu près de la même façon que devant les membres du gouvernement, à ceci près que le peuple est bien plus dense et bruyant. Intimidée, vous vous contentez de sourire et de saluer sous les acclamations pendant que le charme rayonnant d’Ardyn accomplit le reste.

A ses côtés, vous en oubliez presque le corset étouffant de votre robe et les nombreuses personnes qui vous observent, vous analysent, vous jugent, vous qui n’avez été habituée qu’à votre vie solitaire de campagnarde, vous traversez aujourd’hui cette épreuve presque comme si de rien n’était grâce au talent et au caractère bienveillant d’Ardyn.

_Il avait raison… Je n’ai pas grand-chose à faire, finalement… Peut-être que ça se passera mieux que ce que j’imaginais…_

La journée suit son cours sans que vous ne la voyiez filer, et ce n’est que lorsque vient le soir que la fatigue accumulée se rappelle subitement à vous.

« Je suis épuisée… » dites-vous en vous asseyant sur le lit.

« Pour quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’habitude, je trouve que tu t’en es bien sortie. » vous répond Ardyn pendant qu’il retire son manteau.

« C’est vrai ? »

« Oui. Comme je te l’avais dit, tu as été parfaite, tu as accompli ton rôle à merveille. D’ailleurs, je t’en suis profondément reconnaissant. »

« Oh, de rien. »

« Mais si, j’insiste. Tu as brillamment honoré ta part du contrat, tu vas pouvoir être tranquille pendant quelques temps désormais. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je pars en voyage dès la fin de la semaine. Il y a eu une recrudescence d’attaques de daemons dans l’ouest, il faut que je me rende sur place pour intervenir. »

« Oh, je vois… Vous n’avez jamais un instant pour vous, en fait… »

« Eh non. C’est la voie que j’ai choisie. Ce n’est pas la plus facile, mais je veux croire que c’est la plus juste. »

« C’est très honorable de votre part. » dites-vous non sans une certaine admiration.

« Je te remercie. »

« De rien. »

Bien que vous soyez toujours sur la réserve avec Ardyn, vous reconnaissez ses qualités et admettez qu’il n’est pas désagréable d’être en sa compagnie.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un dernier service ? » vous questionne Ardyn depuis la petite pièce attenante où il est entré pour se changer.

« Oui ? »

S’avançant devant vous habillé d’un vêtement ample, il vous pose une des questions que vous redoutiez :

« Pourrais-tu rester dormir ici cette nuit ? »

_Non,_ songez-vous immédiatement avant que la diplomatie ne vous pousse à fournir une réponse plus nuancée :

« Suis-je obligée ? »

L’air embêté, Ardyn secoue la tête :

« Bien sûr que non. C’est simplement que maintenant que nous avons officialisé notre relation, il serait étrange que tu retournes dormir dans une autre chambre. »

« Je croyais que j’en aurais le droit pourtant, c’est ce que vous m’aviez dit. »

« Je le sais mais… est-ce que tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour ce soir ainsi que pour les autres nuits jusqu’à ce que je m’en aille ? Tu seras libre de changer de chambre comme bon te semble une fois que je ne serai plus là, ce qui va souvent se produire de toute façon. »

« … »

« Je te promets que je n’ai aucune mauvaise intention. Je resterai de mon côté du lit et il ne se passera rien. Tu as ma parole. »

Ses yeux ne reflètent aucun soupçon crapuleux mais uniquement la sincérité d’un homme qui vous demande en toute bonne foi de lui concéder une faveur, vous en êtes convaincue alors que vous sondez leur sublime couleur ambrée.

« Très bien, je vous crois. J’accepte de rester. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Vous esquissez un sourire en guise de réponse, puis allez vous changer à votre tour. Lorsque vous revenez, vous constatez qu’Ardyn s’est déjà allongé dans le lit le plus loin possible de votre côté.

_C’est ridicule, je devrais lui dire qu’il n’a pas besoin de se mettre autant au bord…_ songez-vous furtivement avant que vos craintes ne reprennent le dessus : _Et puis non après tout j’aime autant qu’il respecte sa part du marché, je ne tiens pas à avoir de mauvaises surprises !_

Vous vous glissez à votre tour dans le lit, la sensation étrange que vous éprouvez à partager sa couche rapidement remplacée par la fatigue accumulée de la journée.

« Bonne nuit. » vous dit simplement Ardyn après avoir soufflé sa bougie.

« Bonne nuit. » répondez-vous timidement après avoir éteint la vôtre, vous plongeant dans le noir complet pour les heures à venir.

***

Le soleil vient caresser votre visage avec chaleur, vous tirant doucement de votre sommeil. Vous jetez immédiatement un regard de l’autre côté du lit, mais Ardyn ne s’y trouve déjà plus.

_Je ne l’ai pas entendu se lever… D’ailleurs, je ne l’ai pas entendu de toute la nuit…_

Quelque part rassurée qu’il ne se soit rien passé, même si vous en doutiez peu, vous sortez du lit et allez tranquillement vous préparer.

Lorsque vous regagnez la chambre, Ardyn n’y est toujours pas revenu.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire vous déambulez dans la pièce, vous attardant sur le bureau où il était si affairé quelques jours plus tôt. Vous cherchez à savoir de quel genre de documents il pouvait bien s’occuper mais le meuble est évidemment bien rangé, ne vous donnant aucun indice. Vous baissez les épaules quelque peu déçue, vous dirigeant vers un autre endroit de la pièce en quête d’un point d’intérêt lorsqu’un bruit se fait entendre depuis le couloir.

_Ardyn… ?_

La porte s’ouvre pour laisser entrer Dehlia qui vous salue poliment :

« Bonjour. J’espère que vous avez bien dormi. Je vous ai apporté votre petit-déjeuner. »

« Oh, oui, merci… »

Sans vraiment prêter attention à votre déception, vous vous installez devant la table au centre de la pièce pour vous restaurer.

« Bien. Je vous laisse manger pour le moment, je repasserai vous voir plus tard dans la journée. »

« D’accord… »

Alors que Dehlia s’apprête à quitter la chambre, vous lui demandez subitement :

« Vous savez quand est-ce qu’Ardyn est censé revenir ? »

Elle s’arrête et vous jette un regard réprobateur, certainement parce que vous avez osé appeler Ardyn par son prénom, ce qu’elle ne fera sans doute jamais.

« Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? Sa Grandeur passe toute la journée dans notre ville pour guérir les nombreux malades qui sont venus quérir ses soins. Il ne rentrera pas avant une heure très tardive. »

« Ah… bon. » est tout ce que vous trouvez à lui répondre, brusquement abattue sans que vous ne compreniez pourquoi.

« De toute manière, vous n’auriez pas pu passer l’après-midi ensemble. On m’a demandé de vous montrer certaines sections du palais aujourd’hui, vous m’accompagnerez donc pour une visite tout à l’heure. »

Sur ces mots, la duègne quitte la pièce, vous laissant vous préparer psychologiquement à votre prochaine sortie.

Son annonce vous fait l’effet d’une double peine. Vous n’avez aucune envie de parcourir le palais avec Dehlia. Vous ne voulez pas vous confronter aux attributs royaux, persuadée qu’ils ne sont pas faits pour vous. Vous ne voulez pas faire partie de ce monde. Cependant, vous admettez que cette promenade aura au moins le mérite de vous tenir occupée jusqu’au retour d’Ardyn…

Comme prévu Dehlia revient vous chercher en début d’après-midi. Escortée par deux gardes sur ordre d’Ardyn depuis l’incident avec votre rivale, vous parcourez différents couloirs pour découvrir les sections du palais pendant que votre guide vous explique que ce dernier a été érigé durant le temps de la civilisation de Solheim puis rénové pour servir de siège au pouvoir actuel. Bien que certains détails ne vous intéressent pas beaucoup, vous reconnaissez que connaître les lieux dans lesquels vous résidez est tout de même plus rassurant.

Alors que vous traversez les jardins pour rejoindre une autre partie du bâtiment, un jeune homme face à vous semble faire de même. Vous reconnaissez sans difficulté le visage de celui qui s’avance dans votre direction : c’est Somnus.

Tandis que Dehlia et votre escorte s’inclinent respectueusement devant lui, vous vous contentez de le dévisager, incapable de faire le premier pas. Bien qu’il semble aussi gêné que vous, Somnus fait pourtant l’effort de vous adresser un discret sourire :

« Bonjour. » vous dit-il d’un ton assez formel.

« Bonjour. » répondez-vous par politesse.

L’air donne l’impression de s’être glacé entre vous tandis que Dehlia observe vos étranges comportements sans comprendre ni oser vous interrompre.

« Alors comme ça, tu visites le palais… »

« Oui. »

« Et… ça se passe bien ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Je vois. »

Vous regardez Somnus avec peine. Vous vous rendez bien compte qu’il fait de son mieux pour être aimable, mais vous ne parvenez tout simplement pas à répondre à ses tentatives de bonnes volontés.

« Bon, et bien je vais te laisser continuer. » dit-il en passant maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux d’ébène. « Je suis content de vous avoir croisées. »

« C’était un honneur, comme toujours. » répond poliment Dehlia.

« Oui… » acquiescez-vous tout bas.

Constatant qu’il n’obtiendra rien de mieux de votre part, Somnus reprend son chemin et vous dépasse. Mais alors que vous alliez vous-même repartir, le jeune homme vous appelle, vous conduisant à vous retourner vers lui :

« Au fait… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésites pas à me demander. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t’aider. »

Ce ne sont que quelques mots mais leur gentillesse vous va droit au cœur, vous déridant enfin :

« Je m’en souviendrai. Merci beaucoup. » lui répondez-vous dans un sourire sincère.

Apparemment réjoui par votre réaction, Somnus vous sourit chaleureusement à son tour avant de disparaître derrière une haie verdoyante.

Bien que vous ayez encore du mal à lui accorder votre confiance, vous vous sentez soulagée d’avoir pu en quelque sorte faire la paix avec lui.

Le reste de votre balade se déroula sans que personne d’autre ne vous interpelle si ce n’est pour vous saluer par courtoisie. Le plus pénible ne fut pas les explications interminables de Dehlia sur les différents lieux mais bien ses réprimandes quant à votre comportement avec Somnus. Elle vous reprocha votre manque de distinction et votre familiarité avec lui, vous expliquant qu’il jouissait d’une position importante et que vous deviez le respecter, corrigeant chaque erreur que vous aviez pu commettre en sa présence. Ce fut donc une vraie libération lorsqu’elle vous laissa regagner la chambre d’Ardyn la tête bondée d’informations et de reproches.

La soirée passa étonnamment rapidement. Plongée dans votre lecture, vous ne vous étiez pas aperçue que la nuit était déjà tombée. Refermant votre livre, vous regardez le grand lit vide, songeuse.

_Il n’est toujours pas rentré…_

Vous auriez bien aimé qu’Ardyn passe la soirée avec vous. Vous avez des questions à lui poser, des choses à lui dire à propos de votre situation. Vous l’avez attendu, mais vos lourdes paupières vous indiquent qu’il est maintenant l’heure de vous reposer.

_Tant pis, je le verrai demain… Peut-être…_

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à vous coucher, la porte s’ouvre doucement pour laisser s’engouffrer une silhouette masculine faiblement éclairée par une bougie.

« Ardyn ! »

A l’évocation de son prénom, il se tourne vers vous avec étonnement :

« Il est tard, je pensais que tu serais déjà endormie… »

« J’y allais mais… en fait je vous attendais. »

S’approchant du lit pour poser sa chandelle sur la table de nuit, Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? » demandez-vous, perplexe.

« Ah, et moi qui redoutais de ne pas te trouver ici ce soir… je découvre que non seulement tu as eu la gentillesse de rester mais qu’en plus tu espérais mon retour ! »

Vous vous sentez rougir en entendant ses propos. Un peu vexée, vous lui répondez en marmonnant :

« Evidemment que je suis restée. Nous avons passé un accord. »

« Ha ha, oui, c’est vrai… » dit-il vraisemblablement amusé par votre répartie. « Tu as décidément un sacré caractère… »

Vous l’observez ranger ses affaires et se préparer à se coucher, interloquée par son comportement sortant de l’ordinaire. Vous avez remarqué que depuis son retour Ardyn parle à voix basse en marquant bien plus de pauses qu’à l’accoutumée, sans mentionner ses mouvements lourds trahissant une fatigue certaine. Apparemment, il n’a pas chômé…

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » vous demande-t-il, vous tirant de vos réflexions.

« Ah, euh, non, ce n’est pas important, ça peut attendre. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

Ardyn semble vous jauger du regard pendant un instant puis, acceptant votre réponse, finit par se glisser dans le lit :

« Comme tu voudras. »

« Ce n’est rien, je vous assure. » dites-vous en vous couchant à votre tour.

« Je te crois. » répond-il, expirant profondément après s’être enfin allongé. Puis, il ajoute : « S’il y a quoi que ce soit que tu as besoin de me dire, je veux que tu m’en parles. Quelles que soient les circonstances, je t’écouterai. Peux-tu me le promettre ? »

« Je vous le promets. »

« Bien. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu restes seule avec tes questions. Il n’y a rien de plus terrible que d’être seul face à ses problèmes… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne me laisserai pas abattre. »

Dans le noir de la chambre, vous devinez qu’Ardyn sourit.

« Je sais. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »

« Merci, dormez bien vous aussi. »

Alors que vous vous emmitouflez sous les draps, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de culpabiliser. Vous lui avez un peu menti. Vous auriez vraiment aimé lui parler ce soir mais son état d’épuisement vous en a empêché, vous n’avez pas osé le déranger plus que de raison alors qu’il était déjà exténué.

Votre volonté de lui épargner le poids de vos doutes vous surprend vous-même, vous poussant à vous questionner sur l’empathie que vous semblez développer à son égard.

***

La journée suivante se révéla assez similaire à la précédente : encore une fois, Ardyn s’est levé bien avant vous et s’est éclipsé sans un bruit pour aller accomplir son devoir auprès de son peuple. Vous passez donc votre temps à vous occuper comme vous le pouvez, lisant des fictions, étudiant des ouvrages en prenant quelques notes ou vous promenant dans le jardin dans l’espoir que le soir venu, vous aurez d’avantage de temps avec Ardyn.

Malheureusement, la situation de la veille se reproduit là aussi à l’identique.

Alors que vous regardez le croissant de lune traverser la voûte étoilée à travers les fenêtres, la porte de la chambre s’ouvre une nouvelle fois à une heure tardive pour vous laisser découvrir un homme plus usé encore que la dernière fois que vous l’avez vu.

Bien qu’il s’efforce de ne pas la montrer, la lassitude d’Ardyn vous saute aux yeux tandis qu’il s’approche lentement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demandez-vous, l’inquiétude commençant sérieusement à vous faire craindre pour sa santé.

« Oui… ça va. » répond-il dans un souffle.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous avez l’air exténué… Vous voulez que j’aille chercher un médecin ? »

« Non, non. Ce n’est rien. C’est normal, ça va passer… » dit-il en se laissant choir sur le lit. « Ne me lance pas ce regard… je vais bien, je t’assure. Je suis juste… fatigué. »

Vous continuez à l’observer en fronçant les sourcils :

« Vous savez, vous m’avez fait promettre de vous dire immédiatement si quelque chose n’allait pas. Je pense que c’est valable pour vous aussi. Après tout, je suis là. Si vous avez besoin de parler ou d’autre chose, vous ne devez pas hésiter. »

Derrière ses traits fatigués, Ardyn vous sourit et s’avance pour prendre votre main dans la sienne :

« Je te remercie. C’est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je t’assure que tout va bien. Ta sollicitude me fait déjà aller mieux alors ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. Ça va aller. »

« Vous me le promettez ? »

« Je te le promets. Et puis de toute façon, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis le seul à pouvoir les aider alors je n’ai pas le droit de flancher. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que demain vous comptez y retourner ? »

« J’en ai bien peur, oui. »

« Et vous pensez que vous pourrez tenir le coup ? »

Cette fois, vous êtes réellement préoccupée par son état. Tout Ardyn Lucis Caelum qu’il soit il demeure un homme avec ses limites, et vous craignez qu’il ne les franchisse sans même s’en apercevoir.

Comme pour répondre à votre trouble, Ardyn se rapproche de vous et vient délicatement caresser votre joue :

« Oui. Je tiendrai le coup. » chuchote-t-il avec douceur.

Vous observez ses beaux yeux dorés à la recherche de son honnêteté mais y trouvez bien plus que des réponses à vos interrogations. Dans l’atmosphère paisible de la chambre vous vous perdez soudainement dans son regard, captivée par lui, charmée par lui. Devant vous, ce n’est plus cet inconnu que vous avez haï et qui vous a volée à votre vie, non, il est désormais devenu bien plus pour vous. Vivre à ses côtés vous a permis de découvrir sa vraie personnalité et elle vous a séduite au-delà de ce que vous auriez pu concevoir. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, et pourtant, c’est en train de se produire.

_Est-ce que c’est ça qu’on appelle… tomber amoureux ?_

Alors que vos sentiments sont confus comme jamais ils ne l’ont été, Ardyn vous sourit avant de prendre place de son côté du lit :

« Je crois qu’il est grand temps de dormir. Bonne nuit. »

Rassemblant vos émotions vous vous couchez à votre tour, votre corps tout entier emplit d’une enivrante chaleur :

« Oui, bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

« Et… merci. » ajoute-t-il avec gratitude.

_De rien…_ n’osez-vous répondre, réalisant à peine l’ampleur du bouleversement qui agite votre âme alors que vous vous dissimulez sous les couvertures.

Seriez-vous réellement en train de succomber à ses charmes ?

***

La journée suivante est de nouveau marquée par l’absence d’Ardyn mais cette fois, elle vous parait bien plus difficile à supporter. Faisant les cent pas dans la chambre vous vous posez mille et une questions à propos de la réaction que vous avez eue face à lui.

Vous ne parvenez pas à vous expliquer ce qui s’est produit lorsque vous avez sondé son regard. Etait-ce dû à la fatigue, à l’ambiance feutrée de la soirée, à votre proximité sur le lit, à votre compassion à son égard, ou bien toutes ses explications et aucune d’elles à la fois ?

Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’une partie de vous a beaucoup de mal à admettre les sentiments qui ont été les vôtres, cette fameuse partie rebelle et vindicative qui ne cesse de vous rappeler qu’Ardyn a été la source de nombre de vos malheurs et a brisé votre vie à de multiples reprises.

Mais en même temps, comment pouvez-vous le lui reprocher ? Bien que le processus pour lui trouver une compagne se soit révélé à la limite de l’éthique, il n’en savait rien, et vous êtes persuadée que s’il avait eu son mot à dire il n’aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Lorsque lui et Somnus vous ont révélé la vérité sur J’nanin vous avez constaté qu’ils étaient toujours tourmentés par leurs erreurs, faisant aujourd’hui l’un comme l’autre tout leur possible pour qu’une faute pareille ne se reproduise plus. Vous avez vu la sincérité dans leurs regards, entendu la justesse de leurs mots et bénéficié de la bonté de leur âme. Aujourd’hui encore, Ardyn offre généreusement son temps et son énergie pour aider tous les nécessiteux sans rien leur demander en retour, sans même prendre un moment pour lui. Comment pouvez-vous en toute bonne foi en vouloir à un homme aux valeurs morales si élevées qui répand autant de bien autour de lui ?

_Et puis il est gentil avec moi. D’ailleurs… je crois que j’aime bien quand il s’occupe de moi…_

Une chaleur soudaine envahit votre corps des pieds à la tête jusqu’à empourprer vos joues tandis que vous songez à cette idée.

Qu’importe ce que vous murmure votre orgueil en cet instant, il vous est tout simplement impossible de faire comme si de rien n’était. L’évidence est frappante.

_J’ai des sentiments pour lui_ , réalisez-vous.

Vous laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils suite à cette révélation, vous réfléchissez à ce que vous allez en faire.

_Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ?_

Cette perspective devient subitement fort séduisante. Après tout, c’était le rôle que vous deviez tenir à l’origine, devenir sa femme et fonder une famille avec lui… Bien que ces derniers aspects vous semblent néanmoins trop précipités, vous ne pouvez nier que vous apprécieriez de tenter l’expérience et former un vrai couple.

Vos ardeurs sont cependant refroidies lorsque vous vous souvenez qu’Ardyn n’a jamais souhaité développer une quelconque romance avec vous. Vous le savez pourtant, il vous a bien expliqué qu’il n’avait pas de temps à consacrer à des relations personnelles, c’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que vous aviez accepté sa proposition… parce que vous ne l’intéressiez pas.

Et aujourd’hui, à l’heure où vos émotions tiraillent votre cœur, vous vous demandez si vous avez vraiment fait le bon choix.

_Si ça se trouve, il ne m’aimera jamais. Il ne veut pas être en couple. Si je lui avouais mes sentiments, ça ne ferait que le mettre mal à l’aise… après tout, on a passé un accord…_

Craignant que vos émotions naissantes ne s’enflamment trop vite et vous consument toute entière, vous faites le choix de les taire, à la fois pour Ardyn mais aussi pour vous. De cette façon, si rien ne devait jamais se produire entre vous deux, vous souffrirez moins de l’extinction d’une flammèche que des dégâts d’un brasier démesuré.

_C’est la meilleure chose à faire_ , tentez-vous de vous convaincre à contrecœur, guettant avec appréhension le retour d’Ardyn.

***

Les heures s’enchaînent les unes après les autres inlassablement. Dans le ciel, vous avez eu le temps de voir le soleil décroître sur l’horizon, colorant les nuages de ses chauds rayons mourants avant que la fraîcheur de la nuit ne vienne envelopper la terre de ses ombres scintillantes.

Assise au bord du lit, vous contemplez le bleu profond des cieux infinis, perdue dans leur vaste étendue inaccessible. Vous pouvez sentir les battements de votre cœur résonner et la tension tendre votre estomac alors que vous attendez, que vous l’attendez. Cette fois, vous n’avez pas sommeil. Votre état vous maintient éveillée sans peine tandis que vous patientez, guettant le moindre signe vous indiquant qu’il est enfin rentré.

_Il met du temps… J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé…_

Mordillant votre lèvre avec anxiété vous fixez la lune, imaginant que l’astre pourrait vous fournir une réponse lorsqu’enfin le grincement caractéristique de la poignée parvient jusqu’à vous.

Votre corps réagissant comme s’il subissait un électrochoc vous vous levez d’un bond pour vous tourner vers la porte.

Ce que vous distinguez dans la pénombre vous pétrifie.

Semblant à bout de force, Ardyn pénètre dans la chambre avec difficulté, s’appuyant sur le battant de la porte après l’avoir refermée, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Ardyn ! » vous exclamez-vous, choquée par son état.

« Ah… bonsoir… » vous répond-il, mais sa voix a le plus grand mal à porter jusqu’à vous.

Vous vous avancez doucement vers lui, dévorée par l’inquiétude :

« Ça ne va plus, il faut que vous que vous arrêtiez ! »

« Je vais… bien… » articule péniblement Ardyn en se redressant avec l’intention de se diriger vers le lit avant que ses forces ne lui fassent défaut et le fassent basculer en avant.

« Ardyn ! »

Vous vous élancez et parvenez à le rattraper in extremis, portant son poids sur vos épaules.

« Ha… ha… » souffle-t-il, incapable de se relever.

Votre visage est si près du sien que vous pouvez constater avec effroi la gravité de son état : la fatigue a creusé les traits de son visage, de larges cernes soulignent ses yeux éteints et sa peau brûlante luit sous l’effet des perles de sueur qui la parsèment.

« Bon sang… Venez, il faut vous allonger. »

N’ayant pas la force de vous répondre, Ardyn vous suit tandis que vous l’entrainez lentement vers le lit tout en le soutenant du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous l’aidez ensuite à s’allonger, vous assurant qu’il est bien installé. Ses yeux clos et sa respiration haletante vous font craindre le pire.

« Je vais chercher un docteur. » dites-vous.

« Non. » objecte Ardyn en attrapant votre poignet pour vous retenir. « … non, n’y va pas… »

« Mais, vous êtes malade ! Vous avez besoin de soin ! » protestez-vous.

« … je sais… mais… un médecin…ne pourra rien y faire… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … s’il-te-plait… fais-moi confiance… ne le dis… à personne… je sais que… ça va passer… »

Vous le regardez, totalement désemparée. Il a clairement besoin de soutien mais s’il continue de refuser que vous lui rameniez un docteur, tout ce que vous allez réussir en argumentant avec lui sera de le fatiguer d’avantage.

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, alors ? »

« il n’y a… rien à… faire… j’ai l’habitude… ça ira mieux demain… »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord. » objectez-vous, le poussant à vous adresser un regard abasourdi au milieu de son expression souffrante. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mais je refuse de vous laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. »

Soudain saisie d’une idée, vous vous dirigez vers la petite pièce voisine :

« Attendez un instant. Ne bougez pas. »

Vous rassemblez rapidement divers linges, compresses, un récipient creux, une carafe d’eau, tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile pour diminuer sa fièvre.

Vous vous empressez de revenir comme si chaque seconde comptait et déposez votre matériel au pied du lit.

« Je vais m’occuper de vous. »

« …tu n’as pas… à faire ça… »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. » rétorquez-vous, vous-même surprise par cette initiative. « Je vais vous aider un point c’est tout. »

Ardyn n’ajoute rien, se contentant de vous suivre de son regard éreinté alors que vous vous penchez sur lui pour l’aider à retirer ses vêtements.

« D’abord, il faut faire baisser votre fièvre. » dites-vous en ôtant tous les habits superflus, ne le laissant vêtu que de son pantalon et de sa fine chemise entrouverte.

Alors que vos doigts effleurent son corps, vous rêveriez qu’ils puissent se glisser sous les tissus pour caresser sa peau, découvrant à travers le toucher chaque détail de son anatomie, goûtant à la douceur de ses chairs… mais vous savez que c’est impossible. Ardyn ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que vous et ce n’est absolument pas le moment de vous laisser aller à de telles divagations.

Vous versez un peu d’eau dans le récipient creux puis y trempez une petite serviette. Une fois gonflée de liquide vous la sortez et l’essorez avant de la poser avec précaution sur le front brûlant d’Ardyn.

« Voilà, ça devrait faire son effet. » dites-vous tout en dégageant les longues mèches de ses cheveux de son visage et de son cou.

« …merci… » dit-il à voix basse avant de tousser à plusieurs reprises.

« Attendez, j’ai quelque chose pour ça. »

Vous vous éloignez un instant pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet de votre côté du lit où vous avez rangé vos affaires personnelles. En fouillant dans une pochette vous trouvez un petit flacon de verre rempli d’un liquide huileux au ton safrané. Revenant vers Ardyn, vous vous asseyez au bord du lit près de lui et retirez le bouchon de liège de la fiole, libérant un parfum puissant de plantes.

« …qu’est-ce que c’est… ? »

« Ça va soulager votre toux. » répondez-vous en écartant le tissu de sa chemise afin de découvrir sa poitrine.

Précautionneusement, vous versez quelques gouttes de produit sur vos doigts et l’étalez au niveau de son sternum, massant doucement pour laisser le liquide pénétrer sa peau et l’odeur enivrante soulager ses poumons.

« ah… ça fait du bien… » dit Ardyn d’un ton soulagé, fermant les yeux et profitant de vos soins. « comment sais-tu tout ça… tu as été médecin… ? »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait… mon père était apothicaire. Il m’a appris certaines choses mais je n’ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour m’occuper des malades. » expliquez-vous, ravivant une certaine peine à l’évocation de votre passé.

« ah…ce n’est pas mon avis… » vous répond Ardyn en esquissant un petit sourire. « …d’où vient ce produit… ? est-ce que c’est toi qui l’as fait… ? »

« Oui. Je m’en servais souvent pour soigner mes petits frères et sœurs d’adoption. On ne vivait pas dans de très bonnes conditions alors ils attrapaient souvent des maladies… ce remède était le plus efficace mais aussi le plus simple à préparer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l’ai emporté avec moi, je pensais peut-être en avoir besoin… mais je me félicite de l’avoir pris puisqu’il a pu vous être utile. »

« …tu es bien plus talentueuse que ce que j’imaginais… »

« Merci. » dites-vous non sans une pointe de tristesse.

Après avoir fait pénétrer entièrement le produit, vous rincez vos doigts puis reprenez la serviette devenue chaude du front d’Ardyn pour la changer.

« Vous êtes encore brûlant… » déplorez-vous en posant votre main sur son front. « Quoi que vous ayez prévu de faire demain, il va falloir l’annuler. »

« Non ! Je…ne peux pas… » objecte vigoureusement Ardyn en essayant de se redresser avant de grimacer et de se rallonger.

« Soyez raisonnable, vous voyez bien que vous n’êtes plus en état d’accomplir quoi que ce soit ! »

« ce n’est pas…la… question… »

« Bien sûr que si. Votre détermination est admirable mais elle ne vous mènera à rien si vous continuez ainsi ! »

« … ils ont… besoin de moi… »

« Ils ont surtout besoin de vous vivant et en bonne santé. Vous n’aiderez personne en vous rendant malade. »

« …tu ne sais pas… comment… mes pouvoirs… fonctionnent… »

« Non, vous avez raison. Je ne le sais pas. Et ça n’a aucune importance car ce que je vois ce soir, ce n’est ni une légende, ni un miracle ni quoi que ce soit d’extraordinaire. Ce que je vois c’est un homme dévoué et exténué qui a atteint ses limites parce qu’il croit pouvoir tout gérer seul. Votre abnégation force le respect mais il semblerait qu’elle aille de pair avec un certain orgueil. Vous m’avez dit que votre vanité était responsable du désastre causé à J’nanin. Vous l’avez déploré, mais avez-vous vraiment changé ? N’êtes-vous pas encore en ce moment même guidé par votre fierté ? »

Pendant que vous vous demandez si vous n’avez pas vous-même dépassé les bornes, Ardyn semble perdu dans pensées, réfléchissant à ce que vous venez de lui dire. Vous pouvez lire dans ses yeux le doute de sa remise en question provoquée par votre petit discours.

« Je suis désolée. Vous êtes fatigué, je n’aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça… »

« …non… en fait… je crois que c’est toi qui as raison… » susurre-t-il lentement. « …peut-être que je veux trop en faire… mais… c’est parce que je suis le seul à le pouvoir… et j’ai quand même l’impression de ne pas réussir… à en faire assez… »

« Vous en faites assez. Je vous assure. Tout Eos ne parle que de vos exploits, et chacun sait que cette planète est bien trop vaste pour un seul homme ! Ne vous blâmez pas pour ceux que vous ne pouvez pas sauver, pensez plutôt à tous ceux qui ont eu la vie sauve grâce à vous. »

« ah… tu sais trouver les mots… » dit-il en vous souriant tristement tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer ! » vous excusez-vous en rougissant.

« …ne t’en fais pas, c’est simplement que… tes mots m’ont touché bien plus que je le pensais… parce que… personne ne me l’a jamais dit. Personne ne m’a jamais parlé si ouvertement et avec autant de justesse… et il a fallu que ça soit toi… »

« Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer maintenant. » dites-vous pour couper court à cette conversation, votre cœur menaçant de déborder à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s’écoule.

« …tu as raison. Je pense que je devrais m’endormir assez vite… »

« Oui, je l’espère. » répondez-vous tout en installant une chaise à côté du lit.

« …que fais-tu… ? »

« Je vais veiller sur vous pendant la nuit. Je changerai votre serviette de temps en temps et je m’assurerai que vous n’avez besoin de rien. »

« …tu ne vas quand même pas… passer une nuit blanche… pour moi… ? »

« Si. C’est précisément ce que je vais faire. De cette façon, je serai certaine que vous ne vous éclipserez pas aux aurores alors que vous avez besoin de sommeil. »

« …je ne suis… pas d’accord… »

« Mais vous n’êtes pas en mesure de m’en empêcher. » rétorquez-vous en souriant. « Pour une fois, c’est vous qui allez devoir suivre mes instructions. »

« …hmpf ! Tu as décidément du caractère… » répond-il en souriant à son tour, fermant les yeux et s’endormant presque aussitôt.

« Je sais… » murmurez-vous doucement, apaisée de le voir enfin se reposer.

Comme vous l’avez promis à Ardyn, vous passez la nuit à son chevet pour prendre soin de lui. Vous êtes de toute façon bien trop chamboulée pour dormir, vos émotions plus intenses que jamais. En sa présence, vous ne pouvez que dissiper les doutes qui vous parcouraient durant l’après-midi : oui, vous l’aimez. Le voir ainsi souffrant vous brise le cœur et vous seriez prête à faire n’importe quoi pour qu’il se rétablisse.

Les heures passent sans incident majeur, Ardyn dormant profondément malgré sa respiration encore lourde. Alors que vient le petit matin, vous constatez que sa fièvre a diminué lorsque vous changez une nouvelle fois la serviette. Estimant qu’il n’y a plus d’urgence, vous vous levez en silence et sortez sans faire le moindre bruit pour vous aventurer dans le palais.

Bien qu’il soit tôt, les deux gardes chargés de votre protection ne manquent pas de vous accompagner tandis que vous espérez ne pas vous tromper de chemin. Au détour d’un couloir, vous trouvez enfin la chambre que vous cherchiez. Vous hésitez quelques secondes avant d’oser frapper mais repensant à l’état d’Ardyn vous prenez une grande inspiration, expirez et toquez timidement sur la porte.

_J’espère qu’il est là…_

A votre grand soulagement, la porte s’ouvre sur un jeune homme surpris de vous voir.

« Bonjour. » lui dites-vous.

« Euh… bonjour. » vous répond Somnus encore vêtu de ses habits de nuit.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? C’est important. »

Devant la gravité de votre ton, Somnus semble comprendre de quoi il retourne et vous invite donc à entrer dans sa chambre.

« Je t’écoute. »

« Voilà. C’est à propos d’Ardyn. » commencez-vous, à la fois intimidée et soucieuse.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demande Somnus avec inquiétude.

« Oui, enfin… disons qu’il ne va pas très bien… »

« Explique-moi. »

« En fait, cela fait plusieurs jours qu’il se rend en ville pour soigner les malheureux frappés par la maladie. Il rentrait chaque soir plus tard et plus fatigué que la veille. Mais hier soir, il était si épuisé qu’il n’était même plus capable de marcher. Il avait aussi de la fièvre et des difficultés à respirer… » racontez-vous, les larmes vous montant aux yeux tandis que vous décrivez la situation. « J’ai proposé d’aller chercher de l’aide mais il n’a pas voulu, alors je me suis occupée de lui. J’ai réussi à faire baisser la fièvre mais je pense qu’il devrait se reposer aujourd’hui. S’il retourne là-bas, j’ai peur que son état ne s’aggrave… »

Somnus vous observe avec contrariété :

« Je vois… Et qu’attends-tu donc de moi ? »

« J’aimerais, si ce n’est pas trop vous demander, que vous fassiez en sorte qu’il n’ait pas de raison de se lever aujourd’hui. Moi je ne peux pas agir, je n’ai aucun pouvoir, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous arranger pour justifier son absence. »

« C’est possible, mais pourquoi venir me voir moi ? Tu aurais pu prévenir un responsable du gouvernement… »

Vous mordillez nerveusement votre lèvre inférieure :

« Ardyn ne veut pas que ça se sache. S’il a autant pris sur lui, c’est justement pour cacher aux autres sa faiblesse jusqu’à s’en rendre malade… J’ai déjà l’impression de trahir sa confiance en venant vous en parler… mais j’ai besoin d’aide, et vous êtes son frère ! Je sais que vous ne le laisserez jamais tomber. »

Vos mots semblent trouver un écho chez Somnus qui acquiesce :

« D’accord. Je comprends la situation. Je vais prendre mes dispositions pour que mon frère passe une journée calme sans informer quiconque de son état réel. »

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » remerciez-vous avec gratitude.

« De rien, c’est normal. D’ailleurs, c’est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu prends soin de mon frère comme personne n’a jamais su le faire, pas même moi. Je crois que tu es vraiment celle qu’il lui faut. » dit-il, reconnaissant.

Vous dévisagez Somnus, bouleversée par sa déclaration.

« En tout cas, j’essaie de faire de mon mieux. » répondez-vous timidement.

« Et tu y arrives très bien selon moi. Tu disais ne pas pouvoir agir mais c’est faux : tu as su venir me trouver, nous permettant de rendre un grand service à mon frère. Tu peux retourner sereinement avec lui, je me charge de tout le reste. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je t’en prie. »

Satisfaite vous quittez Somnus pour regagner la chambre d’Ardyn, espérant qu’il s’y trouve encore et que son état n’ait pas empiré en votre absence.

Fort heureusement, alors que vous pénétrez dans la pièce à pas feutrés, vous constatez qu’Ardyn est toujours paisiblement endormi.

Vous souriez en le regardant, heureuse d’avoir su lui être utile. Puis, vous prenez de nouveau place sur la chaise à côté du lit et saisissez doucement sa main pour la placer entre vos paumes.

_Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer…_ est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez.

Vous vous réveillez la tête posée sur un coussin et allongée sur un matelas. Vous regardez autour de vous et lorsque vous comprenez que vous êtes dans le lit à la place d’Ardyn, vous vous redressez, paniquée.

_Comment je suis arrivée là ? Et où est…_

« Je suis là, si c’est ce que tu te demandes. »

Depuis l’un des fauteuils, Ardyn vous regarde en souriant.

_Il a l’air d’aller mieux…_ pensez-vous avec soulagement.

« Je sais que tu t’es donnée du mal pour que mon état s’améliore alors tu vois, j’ai suivi tes recommandations, je ne suis pas sorti. »

« Mais, comment je… je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demandez-vous, confuse.

« Tu t’es endormie, tout simplement. C’est normal, après avoir veillé toute la nuit… »

« Et c’est vous qui m’avez mise dans le lit ? »

« A vrai dire, c’est Somnus. »

« Somnus ? »

« Il est passé me voir. Il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et m’informer de la situation. Comme j’allais mieux et que tu dormais profondément, j’ai décidé de me lever pour te laisser ma place et c’est Somnus qui s’est chargé de te porter pour m’éviter d’avoir à le faire. »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire la moue, frustrée de n’avoir aucun souvenir de cet évènement.

« Mon frère m’a raconté comment tu étais allée lui rendre visite pour lui demander son aide. »

_Aïe._

« Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que j’en parle, mais… » commencez-vous mais Ardyn vous interrompt :

« Calme-toi, je ne t’en veux aucunement pour ça. Au contraire, je dois saluer les efforts que tu as fournis pour prendre soin de moi ainsi que pour être allée chercher Somnus, c’était une excellente idée. »

« Si vous allez mieux, c’est le principal… » répondez-vous d’un ton neutre.

« Je te trouve bien modeste. Où est donc passé ton caractère rebelle de cette nuit ? » demande Ardyn d’un ton amusé en se levant du fauteuil pour venir s’assoir à côté de vous sur le lit. « Ou alors, c’est juste que tu ne veux pas l’admettre… »

« Que j’admette quoi ? »

« Que tu étais inquiète pour moi. »

« Bien sûr que j’étais inquiète ! Vous aviez l’air à l’article de la mort ! D’ailleurs je suis surprise de voir que vous avez récupéré aussi vite et… »

« Tu sais que ce n’est pas ce dont je parle. » dit-il d’une voix douce en posant sa main sur votre joue, faisant pivoter votre tête jusqu’à ce que votre visage fasse face au sien.

« Et... de quoi… parlez-vous, alors ? » questionnez-vous tandis que votre cœur tambourine contre votre poitrine.

« Je crois que tu le sais… » susurre Ardyn à votre oreille d’une voix suave, « …tu étais adorable endormie sur le bord du lit, ma main dans la tienne. »

L’adrénaline parcourt subitement tout votre corps alors que vous comprenez sans oser le comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Ai-je vu juste ? As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? »

Vous le regardez, paralysée. Vous voudriez lui répondre, mais les mots refusent de sortir de votre bouche.

« Je vois. » dit-il en vous observant, votre silence valant pour une affirmation. « Eh bien, qui l’eut cru ? Nous sommes bien loin de la rancœur et de la méfiance des premiers jours ! »

« ... »

« Cela te rendra la tâche plus aisée lorsque tu devras me supporter, je suppose… » dit-il en se levant du lit.

« Et vous… » commencez-vous craintivement.

« Et moi ? »

« Est-ce que vous… »

Vous n’arrivez pas à le demander. Devant vous Ardyn attend votre question, puis finit par se rapprocher à nouveau, se penchant sur vous :

« Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour ta bienveillance à mon égard et je suis sincèrement flatté par l’attention que tu me portes. »

_Mais… ?_

« …mais comme je te l’ai expliqué, je ne suis pas à la recherche d’une histoire amoureuse. J’ai bien conscience de tes sentiments mais il m’est impossible de te rendre la pareille. Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu t’y fasses. »

Tout votre être semble s’écrouler.

« Je te remercie d’avoir pris soin de moi, c’est bien plus que ce que n’importe qui d’autre aurait pu faire… cependant ceci sera tout ce que tu pourras espérer de moi. » dit-il avec gentillesse en déposant un baiser léger sur votre front, avant de s’éloigner de vous.

Il vous faut rassembler toute l’énergie dont vous disposez pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Vous saviez pourtant ce qui vous attendait, vous aviez conscience qu’il ne pourrait pas répondre à vos sentiments… mais l’entendre le formuler est bien plus douloureux que tout ce que vous auriez pu imaginer, vous laissant totalement démunie et abattue tandis que se creuse le fossé qui vous sépare.


	5. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Dès le lendemain de sa journée de repos imposée, Ardyn a préparé ses bagages en vue de son prochain voyage vers le lointain ouest comme si rien ne s’était passé. De votre côté, alors que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remise des récents évènements, il vous faut pourtant déjà affronter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Vos sentiments existent bel et bien, vous ne pouvez les taire. Vous avez eu si peur pour Ardyn cette nuit-là que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’être encore inquiète face à l’épopée qu’il va entreprendre loin de vous. Cette fois, il part pour plusieurs semaines. Vous savez qu’il ne vous a pas attendu pour prendre sa vie en main, mais vous vous demandez s’il est vraiment apte à s’occuper de lui-même lorsqu’il fait preuve d’autant de générosité avec les autres qu’il en oublie de prendre soin de sa propre personne… Vous ne voudriez pour rien au monde qu’il lui arrive un malheur.

Et puis il y a cette durée. Des semaines. Des semaines à tourner en rond dans le palais en guettant son retour, priant pour que tout se passe bien, des semaines à vous questionner sur vos sentiments et les siens, endurant la douleur du vide dans votre cœur causé par son absence. Vous n’avez aucune idée de la façon dont vous allez bien pouvoir les supporter.

_En fait, Ardyn avait raison depuis le début…_ pensez-vous, vous rappelant soudain que la peine que vous ressentez était précisément ce qu’il voulait à l’origine vous éviter.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a toujours refusé de s’impliquer dans quelque relation que ce soit : la souffrance de la séparation avec l’être aimé est bien trop dure à tolérer.

_Il porte déjà tant sur ses épaules, il n’a pas besoin de s’ajouter un tel fardeau…_

A regret, vous décidez donc de ne pas être ce fardeau.

Bien que tout votre être saigne de ne pouvoir demeurer à ses côtés ou de partager votre amour avec lui, vous prenez sur vous et vous efforcez d’agir comme si de rien était alors qu’est arrivé le jour du grand départ :

« Bon, et bien je crois que tout est en ordre. » dit Ardyn en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu’il n’oublie rien d’important. « Je vais pouvoir y aller. »

« Oui. » acquiescez-vous dans un petit sourire, dissimulant vos sanglots au plus profond de vous-même.

« Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? » vous demande-t-il comme s’il avait sondé votre âme pour y trouver vos sombres pensées.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre périple. » répondez-vous avec toute la force de conviction dont vous êtes capable afin de dissiper le moindre de ses doutes vous concernant.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il te suffit de le demander. Même si je ne suis pas là, tout le monde ici t’aidera au mieux au moindre problème. »

« Je le sais. Merci pour votre sollicitude. »

« Je t’en prie, c’est le moins que je puisse faire… »

« … »

Vous restez face à face sans rien ajouter pendant un moment étrange où les non-dits semblent flotter dans les airs.

« Bien… c’est l’heure pour moi d’y aller. »

« Je vous souhaite bon courage et surtout, soyez prudent. »

« Je te remercie. »

« N’oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous. »

« Je le ferai. » vous dit-il en souriant. « Je te promets de revenir sain et sauf. »

« Vous avez intérêt. » le taquinez-vous gentiment.

« Ha ha, oui, j’en suis sûr. » rit-il doucement, vous faisant craindre qu’il n’accorde que peu de crédit à vos recommandations.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter d’autre, vous vous rabattez sur une formule de politesse convenue :

« Bon voyage, alors. »

« Merci. A plus tard. » vous répond-il avec bienveillance.

_Oui, à plus tard…_

Ce n’est qu’une fois Ardyn sorti du palais que votre masque tombe et que vous fondez en larmes, pleurant seule dans sa grande chambre vide.

***

Les jours passent à côté de vous. Vous avez l’étrange sensation de ne plus faire partie de ce monde, d’avoir perdu votre raison de vivre. En son absence, tout vous parait fade, inutile.

Vous n’êtes pas à plaindre cependant. Tout le monde prend bien soin de vous et vous ne manquez de rien. Pour vous occuper vous avez commencé à pratiquer diverses activités mais, si elles sont pourtant intéressantes, aucune ne parvient à éveiller la moindre once de passion en vous.

Il vous arrive souvent de vous assoir devant une fenêtre et de la fixer pendant des heures, quand vous n’êtes pas sur le petit banc isolé du jardin ou dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, bien à l’abri du tumulte du palais dont vous vous sentez étrangère.

Vous avez essayé d’écrire pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve, chaque mot inscrit libérant votre esprit des tourments qui l’agitent. Malgré tout, votre tristesse demeure et les doutes dissipés se voient toujours remplacés.

Les deux gardes chargés de veiller sur vous continuent d’effectuer leur travail en vous suivant où que vous alliez, bien que vous ne leur facilitiez pas la tâche. Vous regrettez d’importuner ces deux hommes pourtant aimables, mais leur présence en continue vous pèse plus qu’elle ne vous rassure. C’est pourquoi vous leur avez gentiment demandé de se faire discrets, de prendre leurs distances, leur assurant que vous ne comptiez pas vous mettre dans une situation dangereuse. Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez jamais échapper à leur vigilance bien longtemps ce qui vous donne l’impression permanente d’être prise au piège.

Vous faites de votre mieux pour que personne ne remarque votre état déprimé. La dernière chose que vous souhaiteriez, c’est qu’on vienne s’immiscer dans votre malheur que vous savez incurable. Vous savez qu’il n’y a qu’un seul remède à votre spleen et il se trouve à des kilomètres sur les routes d’Eos, inaccessible.

Parfois, il vous arrive d’avoir de ses nouvelles. On vous informe sur la région où il se situe et si son voyage se déroule comme prévu. Bien que ces missives vous rassurent, elles vont plongent aussi dans un profond chagrin en vous rappelant qu’il est toujours loin de vous.

Vous n’avez personne avec qui partager votre peine. Dehlia est certes gentille mais sa différence d’âge avec vous, son caractère et sa position n’en font pas une interlocutrice privilégiée. Les autres jeunes femmes qui vivaient au palais ont pour la plupart été renvoyées dans leurs familles à moins qu’elles n’aient manifesté le désir de rester en tant que domestique, mais votre expérience passée en leur compagnie ne vous encourage pas à aller vers elle. Vous auriez même été prête à vous confier à Somnus, mais ce dernier a quitté le palais en même temps que son frère pour l’accompagner dans un premier temps puis pour rejoindre une autre région où les daemons pullulent.

Alors vous demeurez seule avec vous-même, songeant parfois à votre vie passée, votre père, Tarik, et essayant d’imaginer votre avenir ici mais sans lui, cela vous semble impossible.

_Où es-tu ? Tu me manques…_

***

Enfin, après une éternité à attendre, voici venu le grand jour.

Depuis ses appartements que vous n’avez finalement pas quittés, vous pouvez entendre au-dehors les acclamations de la foule heureuse de retrouver son sauveur. On vous a proposé de vous rendre à l’entrée pour l’accueillir mais vous avez décliné, ne sachant pas encore quelle sera votre réaction en le voyant à nouveau et préférant donc qu’elle ait lieu en privé.

A l’affût de tous les sons vous oscillez entre l’irrésistible envie d’aller le retrouver pour l’enlacer de bonheur et la peur de vous confronter à la souffrance que vous éprouverez inévitablement une fois que vos sentiments se heurteront une fois encore à son refus. La distance physique qui vous a séparée était finalement peut-être plus supportable plutôt que de savoir qu’il se tient à vos côtés sans que vous ne puissiez jamais l’atteindre...

Prenant votre mal en patience, appréhendant les retrouvailles, vous restez là. Seule.

Plusieurs heures s’écoulent durant lesquelles, vous le supposez, divers sujets administratifs et protocolaires retardent le moment de votre réunion. Vous avez pourtant attendu pendant des semaines… alors pourquoi ces dernières minutes vous semblent-elles si insurmontables ?

Du bruit vient troubler vos pensées. La poignée de la porte s’actionne, accélérant le rythme de votre cœur de façon déraisonnée.

Il est là.

Vous bondissez du fauteuil pour vous placer debout et droite face à la porte de l’autre côté de la chambre. Elle pivote et vous le révèle enfin. Vous l’observez entrer dans la pièce et immédiatement son attitude unique, ses cheveux soyeux, son visage aux traits parfaits, sa bouche séduisante, ses yeux ensorceleurs, tout vous le rappelle : vous êtes bien amoureuse de _lui_.

_Ardyn… !_

Vous aimeriez courir jusqu’à lui et le prendre dans vos bras. A la place, vous vous contentez de demeurer immobile en serrant les dents, tâchant de sourire de la façon la moins crispée possible, attendant qu’il vous remarque pour décider de la position à adopter à son égard.

En vous apercevant Ardyn marque un temps d’arrêt, comme s’il était surpris de vous trouver ici :

« Ah, tu étais là… Comme je ne t’avais pas vue je commençais à croire que tu étais peut-être partie… » dit-il d’une voix éteinte.

« Je ne pourrais pas faire une telle chose. Nous avons un accord. » répondez-vous d’un ton plus monocorde que ce que vous souhaitiez.

« Oui, un accord… c’est vrai… » ajoute mystérieusement Ardyn.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » questionnez-vous, inquiétée par son comportement évasif.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demandez-vous mais plutôt que de dissiper votre confusion, Ardyn sort soudain de sa torpeur pour s’avancer rapidement, se rapprochant jusqu’à vous atteindre et vous enlacer.

« ! »

Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Tout ce que vous savez, c’est qu’à cet instant précis Ardyn vous serre tendrement contre lui, approche ses lèvres de votre oreille et y chuchote avec douceur :

« Maintenant, je vais bien. »

_Quoi ?!?_

Vous restez immobile, les yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdie par sa déclaration.

« Tu m’as manqué. » ajoute-t-il d’une voix suave faisant chavirer votre raison.

_Est-ce qu’il vient vraiment de prononcer ces mots… ?_

Vous reculez légèrement de façon à pouvoir le regarder, cherchant à vérifier s’il s’agit bien de la réalité.

« Vous… est-ce que vous… êtes-vous en train de dire que… » cherchez-vous à articuler, votre cœur se chargeant d’espoir bien trop vite pour vous protéger d’une cruelle déception si Ardyn ne vous donne pas la réponse que vous attendez.

« J’aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant. J’ai voulu faire comme si ça ne s’était pas produit, que ce n’était pas important, j’ai pensé que ça passerait ou que je le supporterais. J’ai même essayé de t’éloigner en imaginant que ça serait suffisant pour m’empêcher d’éprouver quoi que ce soit. Mais… » continue-t-il en venant caresser votre joue, « … ça n’a pas été le cas. Plus le temps passait et plus je souffrais de ne pas t’avoir à mes côtés. »

Des larmes se forment aux coins de vos yeux tandis que vous buvez ses paroles.

« Je crois que ce que j’essaye de te dire, c’est que je ne t’ai pas choisie par hasard… » poursuit-il en plongeant son regard séducteur dans le vôtre. « Si tu m’as semblée si parfaite pour tenir le rôle de ma compagne, c’est bien parce que dès le début, tu m’as plu. »

_!_

« Je dois t’avouer que je ne m’en étais même pas aperçu moi-même. » poursuit-il de sa voix de velours. « Quelque part, je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments, et il a fallu que je te perde pour enfin réaliser à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Ha ! Ne suis-je pas pathétique… ? »

« Non, vous ne l’êtes pas ! » vous exclamez-vous, provoquant immédiatement l’apparition d’un large sourire sur son visage.

« Ha ha, décidément, je ne me lasserai jamais de ta spontanéité ! » rit-il en vous regardant d’un air attendri. « J’espère que tu ne la perdras jamais. »

« Je n’y compte pas… »

« C’est parfait. Comme ça tu pourras continuer à me faire rire encore longtemps. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par « longtemps » ? »

« Toute notre vie, si c’est ce que tu désires. »

« Oui ! Oui, c’est ce que je veux. »

« Alors ainsi soit-il. » répond Ardyn de sa voix suave, glissant ses doigts dans vos cheveux pour rapprocher vos lèvres des siennes.

Vous avez attendu ce contact toute votre vie. Vos émotions libres de s’exprimer, vous rendez son baiser à Ardyn avec passion, votre âme se sentant enfin complète.

Les mots sont devenus inutiles entre vous. Il suffit que vous vous souriiez pour vous comprendre.

Vos craintes envolées, vous osez le prendre dans vos bras et vous blottir contre lui tandis qu’il passe ses mains dans votre dos et dépose un baiser sur votre tête, vous étreignant avec tendresse.

_Je voudrais que cet instant dure pour l’éternité._

Le soir venu vous prenez tous deux place dans le lit mais, contrairement aux nuits passées, aucun de vous ne reste bien sagement de son côté. Vous vous retrouvez au milieu du matelas, vos corps l’un contre l’autre, profitant de leur chaleur et de leur parfum, découvrant avec l’ardeur des premières fois le sens du mot amour.

Votre main dans la sienne vous vous endormez avec sérénité ce qui ne vous était pas arrivé depuis de longues semaines, transportée par la naissance excitante de votre relation qui colore vos rêves d’un agréable et apaisant espoir.

***

« Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Alors fais-moi confiance. Ça te permettra de te changer un peu les idées et surtout, le plus important, nous resterons ensemble. »

L’air perplexe vous soupirez tandis qu’Ardyn fait de son mieux pour vous convaincre.

« C’est vrai, mais… je ne saurai pas comment réagir avec tous ces gens… » lui répondez-vous.

« Je suis persuadé du contraire. Et c’est toi qui as exprimé ton désir d’en savoir plus sur mes activités, voilà une excellente occasion de le faire. » insiste-t-il gentiment.

Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner tort. Mettant vos craintes de côté, vous décidez d’accepter :

« Très bien, d’accord. Je veux bien vous accompagner. »

« Merveilleux ! Merci. » se réjouit-il avant d’embrasser votre joue.

_Le voir aussi heureux vaut bien tous les sacrifices du monde_ , pensez-vous, ravie de le voir si épanoui.

Vous vous préparez donc pour sortir en ville avec Ardyn alors qu’il va une nouvelle fois accomplir des miracles auprès des personnes contaminées par la maladie.

« Finalement, ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose que je vous accompagne… de cette façon, je pourrai veiller moi-même à ce que vous ne vous surmeniez pas. » ajoutez-vous en souriant alors que vous arpentez les couloirs du palais à ses côtés.

« Je t’ai promis que je serai plus prudent, ce n’est pas suffisant ? »

« Vous connaissant, non. »

« Ha ha, évidemment… Mais ne t’est-il jamais venu à l’esprit que je pourrais volontairement me fatiguer afin de bénéficier de tes soins particuliers en rentrant ? »

« Vous oseriez ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Partageant un regard complice, vous éclatez de rire en même temps devant l’absurdité de votre discussion. Une véritable alchimie s’est rapidement installée entre vous pour votre plus grand plaisir, semant en vous l’idée que vous étiez faits pour vous entendre.

Reprenant votre sérieux sans perdre votre bonne humeur, vous vous dirigez tous les deux vers la sortie du palais :

« Bien sûr que non, je n’oserai pas. » reprend Ardyn à voix basse. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette inquiétude sur ton visage, surtout si j’en suis la source. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu puisses toujours sourire comme aujourd’hui alors sois rassurée, je ferai attention. »

« Ardyn… » dites-vous, émue.

Il vous sourit avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les vôtres.

« Nous y allons ? »

« Oui. »

Devant vous les portes s’ouvrent sur une foule dense venue acclamer Ardyn. Vous vous avancez parmi elle sous les rayons du soleil et ses vivats. Tous n’ont d’yeux que pour Ardyn, louant son nom et ses prodiges.

_Alors c’est ce qu’il vit au quotidien… ?_ pensez-vous, impressionnée et quelque peu intimidée.

Escortés par quelques soldats vous suivez Ardyn jusqu’à une estrade de bois installée au milieu d’une place pavée, ne lâchant sa main que pour le laisser prendre de la hauteur et s’adresser à son futur peuple :

« Je vous remercie. » dit-il en levant les bras, faisant taire la foule comme par magie. « Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à avoir besoin d’aide, raison pour laquelle je vous propose de commencer sans plus tarder. Toutes les personnes nécessitant des soins sont invitées à se rendre sous les arches à ma gauche. Nous les y accueillerons quelle qu’elles soient mais je vous demanderai cependant de faire en sorte de laisser les enfants, les plus âgés ainsi que ceux dont le stade de l’infection est avancé passer les premiers. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Sur ces mots et sous les acclamations, Ardyn quitte l’estrade pour rejoindre le petit groupe dont vous faites partie :

« Sommes-nous prêts ? » demande-t-il à ses collaborateurs.

« Oui. Mais je me dois de vous informer que les malades sont venus en grand nombre, pour ceux qui pouvaient se déplacer tout du moins. Vous n’aurez peut-être pas le temps de les voir tous aujourd’hui. » lui répond un magistrat vêtu d’une tenue officielle que vous aviez déjà pu apercevoir le jour de votre présentation.

« Comment se fait-il qu’il y en ait tant ? » demandez-vous.

« Une attaque particulièrement virulente de daemons dans le nord il y a quelques jours. » vous explique un soldat, vous replongeant dans vos propres souvenirs à la triste époque de J’nanin.

« Je vois. » constate Ardyn. « Dans ce cas allons-y au plus vite. Je ferai de mon mieux pour en soigner le maximum. »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lui lancer immédiatement un regard contrarié. Un regard qui signifie « souviens-toi de ce que tu m’as promis ». Conscient de ce que vous lui reprochez sans que vous n’ayez besoin de le formuler, Ardyn vous rend votre regard avec conviction : « je n’ai pas oublié, mais la situation l’exige ». Vous n’insistez pas, comprenant plus que jamais pourquoi il agit de la sorte alors que vous découvrez avec effroi alignées sous les arches les trop nombreuses personnes touchées par le Mal de la planète.

Devant vous, installée à l’ombre à l’écart du reste de la population, une file d’êtres de tous âges et horizons contaminés par la maladie patiente en attendant de bénéficier des facultés thérapeutiques d’Ardyn. Les taches noirâtres sur les corps fatigués vous rappellent le malheur qui a touché votre père, chargeant votre esprit de tristes images issues du passé. Mais aujourd’hui, vous savez que ça sera différent. Aujourd’hui, Ardyn est présent pour les sauver.

Vous le voyez s’installer au début de la file, invitant un petit garçon à lui tendre la main. Bien que l’enfant dolent semble terrorisé, la voix douce et le sourire bienveillant d’Ardyn finissent par le convaincre. Avec précaution, Ardyn place la main du garçonnet entre ses paumes puis ferme les yeux. Une lueur irréelle jaillit alors d’entre ses doigts tandis que les marques sombres disparaissent progressivement de la peau de l’enfant, comme absorbées par la lumière. Après un court instant, le petit garçon retrouve toute sa vitalité et repart accompagné de son père, laissant sa place à un autre garçon un peu plus âgé. Immédiatement, Ardyn reproduit le même protocole sans oublier de rassurer l’enfant apeuré.

Vous regardez Ardyn à la fois fascinée, fière mais aussi attristée voir même un peu effrayée.

Ses pouvoirs vous éblouissent littéralement. Vous ne l’aviez encore jamais vu s’en servir, mais vous comprenez maintenant les rumeurs qui en parlent comme d’un miracle. Cette corruption contre laquelle personne ne peut lutter, Ardyn est capable de la balayer. Il représente à lui seul l’espoir de tous les peuples d’Eos, l’espoir qu’un jour la lumière chassera les ténèbres.

Vous êtes également frappée par son infinie patience, sa bonté et sa détermination. A chaque nouvelle personne se présentant devant lui, Ardyn fait l’effort de la mettre en confiance et de lui apporter du réconfort en plus de la guérison. Il est compréhensif et s’adapte à la particularité de chacun sans jamais se plaindre, demeurant souriant quoi qu’il arrive.

Malheureusement, vous savez maintenant à quels extrêmes cette attitude peut le conduire. Bien qu’il agisse avec les meilleures intentions du monde, de tels efforts ont irrémédiablement un effet sur son corps, sur son esprit, sur sa santé. Vous comprenez que la souffrance intolérable de tous ces gens le pousse à vouloir en faire toujours plus, mais tout aussi miraculeux que soient ses pouvoirs, ils ne sont pas sans conséquences pour lui. En vous mettant à sa place vous mesurez le vertige qui doit être le sien lorsqu’il se sait à la fois en mesure de guérir n’importe qui mais aussi que quoi qu’il fasse, aussi grande soit sa dévotion, il ne pourra pas tous les sauver. Son entêtement à faire le maximum en dépit de lui-même prend ici tout son sens et vous déplorez amèrement qu’il n’existe en ce bas monde aucune autre alternative.

_Ses responsabilités doivent être si lourdes à porter… Si je peux l’aider, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour alléger le poids de cette charge qui est la sienne en la faisant aussi mienne._

Les heures défilent ainsi que les malades. Bien qu’on le lui ait proposé, Ardyn a refusé de faire une pause, expliquant qu’il restait encore trop de cas urgents à traiter pour qu’il prenne le risque de s’arrêter. Pour l’instant il ne semble pas accuser le coup mais vous craigniez que ce soir la fatigue ne le rattrape.

Alors que vous observez la file encore bien trop longue, vous apercevez soudain une vieille femme qui peine à rester debout, menaçant de s’effondrer d’une seconde à l’autre. Sans vraiment y réfléchir vous quittez votre place pour aller à sa rencontre, la rattrapant de justesse.

« Attention ! » vous exclamez-vous.

« Oh, je suis désolée… » dit-elle d’une voix faible.

« Ne le soyez pas, ce n’est pas de votre faute. »

« Merci, jeune fille… »

« De rien. Etes-vous venue seule ? »

« Oui, malheureusement, le reste de ma famille a été décimée par les daemons… » explique-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée… » répondez-vous avec compassion.

« … »

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider à patienter ? »

« A vrai dire, j’ai la gorge un peu sèche… »

« Je vois. Je vais vous trouver de l’eau. En attendant, asseyez-vous là… » dites-vous en rapprochant une petite caisse en bois pour permettre à la vieille dame de se reposer avant de vous diriger vers une tente où sont entreposées quelques réserves. Vous mettez rapidement la main sur une gourde remplie d’eau fraîche que vous lui ramenez, l’aidant à boire quelques gorgées. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Et ça ira encore mieux lorsque ces fichus stigmates auront disparu de mon corps ! » ajoute-t-elle en vous montrant les taches noires qui parsèment le haut de son bras.

« C’est certain. Courage, ce sera bientôt votre tour. »

« Je vous remercie, jeune fille ! »

« Je vous en prie. » répondez-vous en lui souriant.

Vous jetez un coup d’œil vers le haut de la queue et constatez qu’Ardyn vous adresse un regard satisfait remplit de « je te l’avais bien dit ». Vous lui souriez en retour, espérant que vos maigres efforts puissent être utiles à sa mission.

Car vous ne vous arrêtez pas à la vieille dame : tout au long de la ligne d’autres personnes ont besoin de soutien qu’il soit moral ou physique. Vous décidez donc de passer parmi elles, les assistant du mieux que vous pouvez pour rendre leur attente moins pénible.

Dans la foule de curieux venus observer les pouvoirs d’Ardyn en action, certains commencent à vous remarquer jusqu’à ce que quelques-uns finissent par vous identifier comme étant sa compagne.

« C’est gentil d’être venue l’aider ! » vous disent certains, « Vous êtes vraiment des bénédictions des Six ! » exagèrent d’autres, « Vous participez à rendre Eos meilleure ! » analysent-ils, vous plaçant au centre d’une attention que vous n’aviez pas cherchée. Vous devez cependant admettre que leurs compliments vous vont droit au cœur et que vous aimez être associée à Ardyn comme étant sa femme, même si ce n’est légalement pas le cas.

Pour l’expérimenter en ce moment même, vous appréhendez désormais l’effet que peut avoir ce genre de popularité sur Ardyn : elle est extrêmement plaisante et grisante, faisant presque oublier ce qui a pu vous rendre populaire pour commencer, menaçant presque de vous faire perdre pied de la réalité. Elle est aussi stimulante et vous pousse à toujours vouloir en faire plus, quitte à risquer d’en faire trop pour ne décevoir personne. Et encore, vous ne le vivez qu’à une échelle minuscule… vous n’osez imaginer la charge qu’elle doit représenter au quotidien pour lui.

La journée se poursuit jusqu’à ce que le soleil ne soit presque plus visible sur l’horizon. Malgré tous les efforts d’Ardyn, il reste encore bien des personnes qui requièrent son attention.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu m’occuper de tout le monde aujourd’hui, » s’excuse-t-il auprès des malades, « mais je promets que je reviendrai vous voir demain, et le surlendemain si c’est nécessaire, jusqu’à ce que tout le monde ait pu être soigné. »

Vous retournez aux côtés d’Ardyn tandis que la file se disperse devant vous, certaines personnes très déçues protestant d’avoir attendu des heures sans résultat se voyant repoussées par des soldats tandis que d’autres plus compréhensives prennent simplement leur mal en patience.

« Je sais que ça semble injuste, » vous dit Ardyn, lisant littéralement vos pensées, « mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix. Je suis arrivé à ma limite pour aujourd’hui, malheureusement. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. J’ai fait plus attention qu’auparavant pour ne pas me retrouver dans un état de surmenage… »

« Mais vous êtes tout de même fatigué. »

« … je crains que ce soit impossible à éviter. »

Pour toute réponse vous vous contentez de l’embrasser discrètement mais tendrement. Vous savez qu’il fait au mieux pour tout le monde et il ne servirait à rien de lui reprocher. Soulagé il vous sourit, prenant avec vous le chemin du palais afin de profiter d’un repos bien mérité.

***

« J’étais loin d’imaginer l’ampleur de la situation… » confessez-vous alors que vous regagnez votre chambre après avoir soupé.

« Et je le déplore chaque jour… » vous répond tristement Ardyn en posant sa veste sur un fauteuil.

« N’y a-t-il rien d’autre que l’on puisse faire pour stopper les ténèbres et la maladie ? » regrettez-vous avec frustration.

« Te voilà toi aussi révoltée par cette injustice… » dit-il en s’approchant de vous, vous prenant tendrement dans ses bras. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je connais ce sentiment de culpabilité que l’on éprouve lorsqu’on aide une personne et qu’on voudrait être en mesure de faire la même chose pour toutes les autres. A partir du moment où on a les moyens d’assister ceux qui en ont besoin, tout ce qu’on pourra accomplir ne sera à nos yeux jamais suffisant tant que des vies continueront à être perdues… »

« Alors que pourtant, la moindre personne secourue compte. » répondez-vous en lui souriant. « Vous êtes déjà exceptionnel, seuls les Six vous sont encore supérieurs. Seriez-vous donc en train de souhaiter devenir un dieu ? »

« Si cela devait me permettre de sauver tout le monde, oui, sans hésiter. »

« Mais pourtant, les Six sont incapables d’endiguer ce mal alors que vous oui… Vous êtes réussissez là où ils échouent ou ne daignent nous aider, alors à quoi bon vouloir les égaler ? Et par ailleurs, je vous trouve très bien tel que vous êtes. »

« Même si je ne suis qu’un homme pétri de faiblesses ? »

« Oui. Car c’est cet homme généreux et faillible que j’aime. »

Conquis par vos propos charmeurs, Ardyn se penche sur vous pour vous embrasser, vous étreignant avec passion, rapprochant votre corps du sien, glissant ses doigts sur votre nuque, sa main jusqu’en bas de votre dos…

Vous sentez des sensations nouvelles s’éveiller en vous tandis que vous lui rendez ses chaudes caresses, prenant son visage dans vos mains, touchant sa peau, humant ses cheveux, vous laissant aller à le découvrir avec tous vos sens.

Lentement, ses doigts se faufilent sous les tissus pour remonter vos vêtements et effleurer votre peau. Enivrée par la curiosité de votre jeune ardeur vous espériez inconsciemment que ce genre de choses se produise et maintenant que c’est le cas, vous choisissez de les accepter pour voir jusqu’où elles peuvent vous mener.

A votre tour vous déshabillez Ardyn, ouvrant sa chemise, ôtant le tissu de ses épaules, découvrant son corps avec fébrilité. Tout en vous laissant faire il retire la tunique qui vous habillait, révélant votre corps en embrassant chacune de ses parties mises à nues, vous faisant agréablement trembler sous la surprise.

Vos corps à présent intégralement à découvert font prendre un tout autre sens à vos étreintes. Vous sentez soudainement la peau douce de son sexe se coller contre vous tandis que les extrémités de vos tétons viennent s’écraser sur son torse chaud, vous provoquant un soupir incontrôlé. L’ivresse vous monte doucement à la tête, teintant vos joues de rose, vous faisant oublier le monde qui vous entoure alors que vous vous dévoilez plus que jamais.

Vos échanges enflammés vous conduisent bientôt près du lit sur lequel Ardyn vous fait gentiment descendre tout en gardant sa main dans votre dos, venant vous recouvrir de tout son être. Allongée vous le regardez qui parcourt votre torse du bout de ses doigts, serpentant de votre poitrine jusqu’à votre ventre, glissant sur les reliefs de votre bassin, atteignant le haut de vos cuisses ce qui vous provoque un spasme.

« Ah ! » laissez-vous échapper, saisie par l’étrange sensation.

« Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ? » s’inquiète Ardyn.

« Non, non… pas du tout, c’est juste que c’est sensible… »

« C’est plutôt rassurant. » répond-il d’une voix suave en vous fixant d’un regard séducteur, effleurant de nouveau la zone qui vous a tant fait réagir.

Encore une fois vous ne pouvez contenir un mouvement involontaire, mais vous remarquez que son intensité est déjà moins prononcée et surtout, que la sensation initiale de gêne fait place à une autre bien plus agréable à mesure qu’Ardyn y promène ses doigts, y dépose ses lèvres, descend plus bas entre vos jambes…

« Attendez ! » réclamez-vous avec nervosité.

Arrêtant ses attouchements, Ardyn relève la tête dans votre direction.

« Je… je n’ai jamais… je ne sais pas… » bredouillez-vous.

« Tu veux dire que c’est ta première fois ? » vous demande-t-il avec gentillesse et sans moquerie.

Vous hochez la tête en signe d’approbation.

« Et… ça te fait peur ? »

« Un peu… » concédez-vous timidement.

Délaissant votre entre-jambe, Ardyn remonte sur vous pour placer son visage juste au-dessus du votre :

« Mais tu en as envie ? » murmure-t-il en caressant votre joue.

Vous plongez votre regard inquiet dans le sien, vos doutes rencontrant son charme magnétique, sa délicatesse érotique, son être affriolant que vous désirez en cet instant plus que tout au monde.

Vous ne pourriez rêver meilleure occasion.

« Oui. »

Ardyn vous sourit et échange un baiser passionné avec vous tout en posant sa main sur votre sein, le malaxant avec douceur, ses mouvements justement dosés pour attiser votre sensualité.

« Tu n’as qu’à te détendre et me faire confiance… » vous susurre-t-il. « Tout se passera bien. »

Ses caresses rassurantes dissipent peu à peu vos craintes tandis que vous acceptez de lui confier votre corps et votre âme.

Vous fermez inconsciemment les yeux alors que vous sentez la main d’Ardyn glisser jusqu’à votre entrecuisse, effleurant vos lèvres, les soulevant doucement et introduisant ses doigts dans leur chaleur. Comme il vous l’a conseillé vous vous efforcez de relâcher la pression, mais votre appréhension ne vous quitte pas complètement.

Aucun homme n’a jamais touché la partie intime qu’Ardyn est en train de caresser, provoquant chez vous une forte montée de température et réveillant votre excitation. Massant de façon circulaire le haut de vos lèvres, il vous murmure :

« Laisse ton corps te guider… »

Bien que vous ne compreniez pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, vous expirez et détendez tous vos muscles, oubliant de réfléchir pour uniquement ressentir.

Vous avez l’impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de vous-même. Votre corps réagit sans que vous ne lui demandiez ou le compreniez, vous amenant vers des terres nouvelles de sensations. Votre respiration s’accélère, votre bassin se met à bouger en rythme avec les mouvements des doigts d’Ardyn.

C’est le moment qu’il choisit pour approcher de son autre main l’entrée de votre vagin, tâtant doucement l’ouverture du bout de ses doigts. Puis, d’un mouvement fluide, vous les sentez pénétrer à l’intérieur, remontant dans la cavité jusqu’à atteindre les muqueuses supérieures. Vous avez l’impression que ses doigts appuient exactement là où votre corps est incapable de se défendre, provoquant en vous une émotion indescriptible tandis qu’il applique un petit mouvement de va-et-vient avec son avant-bras, poussant de façon régulière sur la paroi chaude et humide de votre vagin, stimulant une zone érogène qui vous conduit bientôt aux portes de l’évanouissement.

Un flux inarrêtable se répand dans votre corps, enveloppant votre esprit, tendant tous vos muscles, vous faisant perdre pied. Vous croyez voir des images éparses défiler dans votre tête pendant que le temps semble suspendu, votre être contracté de toutes parts. Les mots sont devenus insuffisants pour décrire ce qui vous arrive alors que vous avez atteint l’apogée de la renonciation de la maîtrise de vous-même, vous offrant tout entière à votre partenaire.

Enfin, la tension se dissipe et vous reprenez votre souffle, complètement sonnée par ce que vous venez de vivre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande calmement Ardyn en vous souriant d’un air satisfait.

Vous vous contentez de hocher la tête, incapable d’articuler le moindre mot, le faisant sourire de plus belle.

« J’en suis ravi. » répond-il en caressant vos cuisses, les embrassant avec passion. « Je peux donc passer à l’étape suivante… »

Vous savez ce qu’il veut dire. Mais vous ne redoutez plus ce moment. Vous vous sentez prête.

Alors que vous êtes toujours enivrée, Ardyn vient se placer entre vos cuisses, les soulevant de façon à ce que vos pieds reposent sur ses épaules. Puis il se rapproche de vous, amenant au contact son sexe contre votre peau. Vous avez l’impression qu’il ne rentrera jamais à l’intérieur, qu’un objet de cette envergure ne franchira pas votre modeste fente… et pourtant, vous sentez son extrémité trouver votre orifice, s’y insérer doucement et, servant de guide à la suite, permettre à l’entièreté du sexe d’Ardyn de s’insérer dans vos chairs. Le mouvement est rapide, précis et direct, atteignant le fond de votre vagin non sans que vous ressentiez comme un déchirement vous faisant grimacer.

« Tu as mal ? » s’inquiète Ardyn sans pour autant se retirer.

« J’ai senti une douleur mais c’est déjà passé… »

« Je vois. Et est-ce que ça c’est désagréable… ? » demande-t-il tout en coulissant lentement d’avant en arrière.

« Non… »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas… »

N’ajoutant rien mais vous observant de ses yeux dorés dominateurs, Ardyn accentue progressivement ses mouvements de va-et-vient à l’intérieur de votre corps.

Vous sentez de nouveau la chaleur se répandre en vous tandis que votre souffle s’accélère au rythme des impulsions d’Ardyn. Une large palette d’émotions vous fait lentement quitter cette réalité jusqu’à ce que plus rien d’autre n’existe hormis vous deux. Vous ne réfléchissez plus à ce qui est en train de se produire, vous le vivez, abandonnant toute votre confiance à Ardyn qui accroit ses mouvements de bassin pour faire monter la cadence, des gouttes de sueur se formant bientôt sur son visage pour venir choir sur le vôtre tandis qu’il prend du plaisir à vous voir défaillir sous le coup de ses assauts ravageurs.

Vous sentez l’exaltation monter en vous une nouvelle fois alors qu’Ardyn jouit au creux de votre être dans un souffle libérateur qui vous emporte aux confins de votre conscience.

Vous ne sauriez décrire ce qui vous arrive. Tout ce que vous savez, c’est que c’est agréable. Jamais votre esprit ne s’était permis de se relâcher à ce point.

Votre état de flottement dure pendant des secondes semblables à des minutes. Il est si bon que vous ne voulez pas le quitter.

Parvenue à votre limite, vous redescendez d’un coup de votre vertige, reprenant votre respiration, votre corps palpitant tandis qu’Ardyn se retire avec précaution de vos chairs. Il se saisit d’un linge qu’il utilise pour s’essuyer avant d’en prendre un autre pour le déposer sur votre bas-ventre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » vous questionne-t-il encore essoufflé, sa peau luisant sous le feu des bougies.

« oui… » répondez-vous d’une petite voix, incapable de parler plus fort ni même de bouger.

Ardyn s’allonge sur le lit à côté de vous pour vous prendre dans ses bras, déposer de tendres baisers sur votre visage et caresser votre peau, puis ajouter amusé :

« Ça t’a fait de l’effet on dirait. »

Vous n’osez pas répondre. Vous vous contentez de blottir votre corps nu contre le sien, profitant du contact rassurant de sa peau. Ardyn resserre son étreinte sur vous comme s’il voulait vous protéger pendant que vous effleurez machinalement son torse, son visage, ses longs cheveux.

Vous demeurez ainsi pendant un instant, goûtant à la plénitude de ce moment parfait.

Mais la réalité finit par se rappeler à vous.

« Il faudrait peut-être dormir… » murmurez-vous.

« Pourquoi, tu n’es pas bien là ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais après la journée passée à soigner tout le monde, je pensais que… »

Ardyn ne vous laisse pas le temps de finir et vous embrasse. Vous le regardez avec étonnement alors qu’il vous dévore littéralement des yeux :

« Tu es absolument adorable. » vous dit-il charmé par votre candeur. « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je vais même très bien. » ajoute-t-il en vous embrassant à nouveau. « A vrai dire, je ne pouvais espérer meilleur remontant. »

« Oh, je suis heureuse de l’entendre ! »

« N’est-ce pas ? Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va, c’était très bien ! » répondez-vous un peu maladroitement, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire dans cette situation, choisissant finalement de détourner la conversation : « Est-ce que ça a beaucoup saigné ? »

« Un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Ce qui compte, c’est que tu ailles bien et que tu y aies pris du plaisir. »

« C’est le cas. » répondez-vous en souriant.

« J’en suis ravi. Ça signifie qu’on pourra recommencer. » ajoute-t-il d’un ton taquin.

« Oh oui ! » acquiescez-vous avec énergie, faisant rire Ardyn de plus belle.

Vous passez par la suite un délicieux moment à rigoler doucement ensemble, à vous embrasser et à échanger de tendres attouchements jusqu’à ce que la nuit se rappelle à votre bon souvenir, vous emportant tous les deux dans un sommeil réparateur et apaisé.

***

Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain matin. La fatigue de la veille et vos ébats nocturnes ne vous aidèrent pas à sortir du lit. Pourtant, vous avez refusé de laisser Ardyn repartir en ville sans vous. Aujourd’hui plus que n’importe quel autre vous refusez de le quitter, demeurant à ses côtés afin de le soutenir et de l’aider autant que vous le pourrez. Devant votre détermination, Ardyn ne vous a pas contredite longtemps, certainement ravi de vous voir désormais si impliquée dans sa vie.

La journée se déroula comme la précédente avec encore une fois encore bien trop de personnes atteintes par le Mal de la planète venues chercher leur salut auprès d’Ardyn.

Si vos paupières menaçaient parfois de se fermer d’épuisement vous teniez bon pour rester alerte, d’autant que de son côté Ardyn ne montrait aucun signe d’affaiblissement, soignant de façon tout aussi dévouée et chaleureuse que la veille les malheureux rassemblés en nombre pour bénéficier de son attention. Son abnégation vous a fait redoubler d’effort, persuadée que même la plus petite de vos actions contribuerait à le soulager.

Vous vous sentez si proche de lui. Il vous a semblé inaccessible, lointain, vous l’avez aussi haï, repoussé, rien ne vous prédestinait à avoir l’opportunité de l’atteindre… et pourtant vous partagez désormais avec lui une complicité que vous n’auriez même pas rêvée vivre un jour avec qui que ce soit.

_Qui aurait pu croire que nous étions en réalité faits l’un pour l’autre ? Certainement pas moi…_

La fin de la journée se profila rapidement, puis la fin d’une autre. Comme Ardyn vous l’avait promis il ne travailla pas au point d’être en surmenage, mais il finit tout de même par accuser le coup des longues heures passées auprès de son peuple. Heureusement, il put s’accorder une pause une fois tous les malades de la ville soignés, lui permettant de récupérer avant de planifier sereinement son prochain grand voyage en Eos.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demandez-vous alors qu’il s’apprête à quitter votre chambre.

« Rendre visite au général de l’armée. Je dois m’assurer que tout est prêt avant mon départ. »

« Est-ce que je peux t’accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que tu trouves cela très intéressant… » répond-il, dubitatif.

« Je verrai bien ! »

Ardyn vous sourit en faisant un petit mouvement de la tête pour vous indiquer de le suivre. Vous le rejoignez bien vite et vous laissez guider à travers les couloirs du palais tout en tenant son bras pour rester près de lui.

Si la perspective d’une entrevue avec un soldat ne vous enchante guère, vous ne pouvez en revanche pas vous résoudre à vous séparer d’Ardyn. Son nouveau voyage étant proche vous ressentez comme une boule dans votre ventre et souhaitez ne pas perdre la moindre minute avec lui, même s’il vous faut pour ça assister à un entretien qui ne vous regarde pas.

Et puis, une idée vous trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, rencontrer ce général vous aidera peut-être à prendre votre décision…

Vous découvrez bientôt une zone du palais que vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de fréquenter, les quartiers militaires. Bien que les troupes se rassemblent dans des casernes à l’extérieur du bâtiment royal, elles ont cependant quelques locaux mis à leur disposition pour plus de confort. C’est dans une de ces pièces à l’ambiance feutrée et à la décoration minimaliste que vous et Ardyn devez retrouver le général mais êtes accueillis par…

« Bonjour, Somnus. »

« Ah, Ardyn ! » s’exclame le jeune homme avec ravissement, avant de remarquer votre présence et d’ajouter avec surprise : « Je ne savais pas que tu serais accompagné… »

« Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. » lui répond Ardyn avec amusement.

« Est-ce un problème ? » demandez-vous en fixant Somnus.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » vous répond-il avec bienveillance. « C’est juste… inattendu ! Mais bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis heureux de constater qu’il n’y a plus d’animosité entre vous ! » se réjouit Ardyn, son regard passant de son frère à vous.

« Oui… » approuvez-vous.

« J’en suis heureux également. » ajoute Somnus. « Je vais chercher Gilgamesh. »

« Gilgamesh ? » demandez-vous à Ardyn tandis que son frère se rend dans une pièce voisine.

« C’est le nom de notre général. C’est aussi le meilleur maître d’arme que nous connaissions. » vous explique-t-il.

« C’est lui qui vous a appris à vous battre ? »

« Non, mais c’est grâce à lui que nous avons pu progresser et atteindre le niveau qui est le nôtre aujourd’hui. »

Alors que vous vous demandez dans quelles circonstances les deux frères ont pu rencontrer Gilgamesh, le voilà qui pénètre dans la pièce, se plaçant face à Ardyn pour s’incliner avec respect :

« Monsieur. » dit-il d’une voix grave et calme.

« Merci d’être venu, Gilgamesh. »

« Je vous en prie. » répond-il avant de remarquer votre présence en retrait et de vous adresser un salut poli, que vous lui rendez.

Pendant qu’Ardyn, Gilgamesh et Somnus discutent de l’organisation des troupes, vous observez le maître d’arme avec curiosité. Il est grand et se tient droit ce qui lui confère un air imposant, sentiment renforcé par sa musculature et son armure. Il vous apparait exotique avec son teint hâlé et ses fins longs cheveux blancs soigneusement attachés, vous donnant l’impression d’un homme fort, honnête et loyal. Bien que ses échanges avec Ardyn soient très formels, vous pouvez sentir qu’au-delà de leur attitude protocolaire un lien profond les unit.

Comme attendu vous ne comprenez pas tout de leur discussion mais les écoutez avec vigilance, particulièrement attentive alors qu’ils évoquent l’entourage dont Ardyn bénéficiera au cours de son voyage.

« Je peux mobiliser un bataillon supplémentaire si vous le désirez. » dit Gilgamesh.

« Serait-ce bien raisonnable ? Je ne souhaite pas que la capitale et ses environs manquent de troupes en mon absence. » objecte Ardyn.

« Il serait encore plus dommageable pour nous tous si vous veniez à manquer de soutien, monsieur. »

« Tu devrais l’écouter, Ardyn. Cette région n’est pas sûre, qui sait ce que tu auras à y affronter ? Tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter pour la ville, je serai là pour la défendre. » lui conseille Somnus.

« En es-tu sûr ? Je refuse de t’accabler de responsabilités… »

« Ça ira. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, tu sais ! »

Devant l’assurance de son frère, Ardyn finit par céder :

« Dans ce cas, d’accord. J’accepte cette escorte. »

« Je suis rassuré de vous l’entendre dire. » approuve Gilgamesh. « Bien que je souhaite que ce soit une précaution inutile, il est préférable d’agir en fonction du pire des scénarios pour éviter qu’il ne se produise. »

_Je suis bien d’accord…_ songez-vous, vous-même soulagée qu’Ardyn soit bien protégé.

« Vous avez raison, comme toujours. Que ferais-je sans vos conseils avisés ? » remercie Ardyn.

« Je ne fais que mon devoir, monsieur. » répond humblement le maître d’arme.

« Et vous le faites remarquablement bien. »

Une fois l’accord trouvé et approuvé la petite réunion prend fin, les trois hommes se saluant respectueusement puis se séparant, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

« Tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyée ? » s’inquiète Ardyn alors que vous traversez le jardin.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis contente d’avoir des informations sur tes activités, mais aussi d’avoir rencontré Gilgamesh. D’ailleurs, comment as-tu fait sa connaissance ? »

« Ah ça, c’est une longue histoire ! Peut-être te la raconterai-je un jour… »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Ardyn s’arrête subitement et vient caresser tendrement votre joue :

« Je n’ai pas le temps. Je suis désolé. » dit-il en vous souriant tristement avant de vous embrasser.

Puis il se remet en route, trop occupé à finaliser les préparatifs de son départ pour perdre la moindre minute. Vous le suivez sans dire un mot, fixant son dos, le regardant s’éloigner peu à peu de vous sans aucun moyen de le retenir.

***

Vous y avez réfléchi toute la journée, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant des arguments. Votre esprit était sans cesse concentré sur ce sujet pendant que vous regardiez avec anxiété Ardyn préparer ses affaires. Maintenant que la soirée est venue, il est temps de prendre une décision.

« Ardyn, est-ce que je peux te parler ? » lui demandez-vous d’un ton résolu.

Surpris par votre sérieux, Ardyn se retourne dans votre direction, posant sur son bureau le peigne qu’il utilisait pour coiffer ses cheveux et vous regardant avec attention :

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« C’est à propos de ton voyage. »

Vous hésitez sur les mots à employer. Il vous va vous falloir jouer finement si vous voulez le convaincre.

« Oui ? »

Vous déglutissez et annoncez en fixant ses yeux dorés :

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

Ça y est, vous l’avez dit.

Ardyn vous observe d’abord avec étonnement, puis avec contrariété :

« Tu ne peux pas. » assène-t-il.

Mais vous êtes décidée à défendre votre opinion :

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais des obligations au palais. »

« Il ne s’agit pas de ça. C’est trop dangereux. »

« Je le sais. J’ai entendu ce qu’a dit Gilgamesh. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, je ferai attention et je resterai en retrait. Avec tous les soldats qui t’accompagnent, une personne de plus ou de moins à protéger ne devrait pas perturber leur travail ! »

Ardyn vous dévisage d’une expression tourmentée et ouvertement désapprobatrice :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques. Si autant de soldats m’accompagnent ce n’est pas pour rien. Je ne peux pas permettre qu’il puisse t’arriver malheur. »

« Je comprends… »

« Alors renonce ! »

« Non. J’y ai bien réfléchi. Je préfère rester à tes côtés quoi qu’il puisse arriver plutôt que d’être en sécurité mais séparée de toi. »

Ardyn relâche un profond soupir d’affliction.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes la situation si difficile… »

« Au contraire, il me semble que je la facilite. »

Devant son incompréhension, vous poursuivez :

« Le premier jour, tu m’as expliqué que tu ne voulais pas nouer de liens ni fonder une famille car tu ne voulais pas infliger à tes proches l’angoisse que tes obligations provoquent inévitablement lorsque tu dois t’éloigner d’eux. »

« Mais ce n’était pas pour remplacer ce sentiment par l’inquiétude permanente de devoir assurer leur sécurité avec moi… »

« Je n’ai pas fini. » le coupez-vous avec fermeté mais sans animosité. « Il y a autre chose. Une chose avec laquelle tu ne pourras pas être en désaccord… »

Vous le regardez droit dans les yeux avec toute la force des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui :

« Quand tu es revenu la dernière fois, est-ce que tu te souviens de la première chose que tu as faite lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés ? »

Ardyn ne répond pas mais vous savez qu’il a compris où vous voulez en venir. Vous poursuivez :

« Tu m’as prise dans tes bras et tu m’as dit à quel point je t’avais manqué. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu m’avais manqué aussi. L’éloignement est bien trop douloureux à supporter pour toi comme pour moi. Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’on souffre alors que nous avons les moyens d’être ensemble. Je mourrai de peine et d’ennui dans ce palais avant que tu ne sois rentré tout en sachant que de ton côté tu es toi aussi malheureux. Je ne veux pas vivre ça. Je ne pourrai pas supporter être loin de toi. »

Silencieux, Ardyn vous écoute tandis que vous concluez :

« Alors, je t’en prie, laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

Vous lui avez exposé tous vos meilleurs arguments. Maintenant, vous êtes tributaire de son bon vouloir. Sans flancher, vous attendez sa réponse.

« Ah… » soupire-t-il, « tu n’es décidément pas une fille comme les autres. Remarque, je m’en doutais… il faut croire que j’aime les défis. »

Sans que vous ne saisissiez le sens de ses mots, Ardyn s’approche de vous et vous prend dans ses bras :

« Tu as raison. Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas souffrir de notre séparation. »

« Mais… ? »

« Il n’y a pas de « mais ». Je regrette simplement qu’il n’existe pas de meilleure solution que de te mettre en danger à mes côtés. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu acceptes ? »

« Disons que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. »

Vous sentez votre cœur bondir dans votre poitrine.

« Oh, merci ! » vous exclamez-vous tout sourire en vous jetant sur son visage pour l’embrasser.

« De rien. » vous répond-il d’une voix chaleureuse, touché par votre réaction, avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux : « Mais je ne plaisantais pas en évoquant la dangerosité du voyage. Il va falloir que tu fasses très attention et surtout que tu m’écoutes. Si je te demande de rester quelque part ou de suivre les soldats, il faudra que tu me fasses confiance et que tu m’obéisses sans discuter. C’est important pour maintenir ta sécurité et ce n’est pas négociable. »

« D’accord. Je te promets que je ferai ce que tu me demanderas. »

« Très bien. Ah la la… que ne ferais-je pas pour toi, hein ? » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Vous vous contentez de lui sourire en le regardant amoureusement. A son tour il vous rend votre sourire pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres avec passion, vous étreignant tendrement.

C’est le cœur léger que vous vous endormez après des ébats enflammés, votre esprit désormais focalisé sur votre prochaine épopée.


End file.
